


Pay Your Debts

by Icy_Blu



Series: Payment (BillDip) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Daddy Kink, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Insane Bill Cipher, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Instability, Mob Boss Bill Cipher, Murder, Omega Dipper Pines, Possessive Bill Cipher, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Blu/pseuds/Icy_Blu
Summary: After a Long and painful journey, Dipper Pines is now a single parent to his only son while his ex-Alpha sits in prison after being found out to not only be a murderer but a mob boss. Will Dipper be alright in raising their child alone? Or will some serious consequences emerge for the Omega- Consequences like old flames coming back to haunt him?





	1. Five Years Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So welcome to the First Chapter of the next part in the Payment series! The secrets cost nothing but Bill wants what's his and Dipper is going to have to have some way to pay up, or else...
> 
> Pay Your Debts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to pay your debts.

"Blaze honey time to wake up!" Dipper yelled up the stairs of his small home. He waited there tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the young boy to wake up. Dipper sighed and trudged up the creaking stairs and gently opened the door to his son's room. He went over and saw the small bundle sleeping softly. His brown straight locks all tangled from sleeping and his golden eyes closed shut with his mouth wide open. 

Dipper bent over and kissed him on the cheek causing his doll-like eyes to flutter open. "Morning baby." Dipper smiled and watched the five-year-old wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Mama." He yawned. Dipper scooped him up and carried him downstairs for breakfast. Dipper let the boy down to go sit at the table as he got him some nutritious cereal from the pantry. Blaze was still half asleep as he was not a morning person, much like Dipper, but he ended up waking up with a spike of energy shortly after eating.

"Okay, I'm going to get your clothes while you just watch TV okay honey?" Dipper asked and heard him hum in a reply. Being a single parent was hard.

Being a single parent Omega was harder.

Dipper had struggled over the five years of being a parent, especially with little income as he is mostly a stay at home parent. He works in a bookshop and does the odd Friday night at the bar serving drinks while Blaze stays over at his Aunty Mabel's. He wished he was one of the lucky Omegas to have a mate to raise their child but sadly his turned out to be a monster.

A monster who was willing to kill him.

Thankfully, he's behind bars and never to be seen again. At 21-years-old Dipper should be enjoying life and he is. It's just hard. Especially when in the first two years he got visiting orders from his ex. Wanting to see his child. Dipper refused and moved on.

Moved on in the dating world was hard. Unmated- well he was mated but still waiting for the mark removal appointment. Having a child and being previously mated isn't good to attract Alphas. But he's been online dating recently and seemed to like this one guy named Norman who is a lovely Beta. He just hopes he liked a very excitable and energetic five-year-old.

The Omega soon came downstairs with the boy's outfit for elementary school and helped him get changed. Blaze was starting to develop canines already which had Dipper concerned. Normally you'd find out your dynamic when you are seven to eight-years-old but Blaze seemed to be much quicker. Dipper had an appointment later that week to get it checked out but for now, he can only wait anxiously. He hopes he's not an Omega- not because he hated them, he is one himself, but because it's much harder in society for an Omega.

"Alright, you ready?" Dipper asked holding the boy's hand who nodded shyly. The two walked out to the car and Dipper put him in his car seat and drove off to the elementary school for the day. Once Blaze was dropped off he came back home and did some chores like washing up and tidying the house. Then he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it as he started the dinner.

He looked at the time which was now three in the afternoon and sighed. He was really hoping to start reading the new books he had bought with some extra money he had left over but now Blaze must be home. He walked to the door and opened it and smiled at his sister, her mate, and his son who was jumping up and down.

"Mama! I got a sticker, look!" He babbled on pointing to the sticker on his sweater. Dipper smiled and ruffled his brown hair before telling him to wash up for dinner.

He then hugged Mabel and her mate, Pacifica with a welcome and smiled at his niece and nephew.

"Hey, you!" Dipper smiled at the small girl cowering with a shy smile behind her mother's leg. Megan was a year younger than Blaze and much shyer but she was very creative like one of her mothers. Pacifica and Mabel stepped in the house with Pacifica rocking the newborn baby in her arms. Pearce was just a few months old at this point and Dipper had only met him a couple of times.

"Hey bro." Mabel greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good- tired but good." He sighed as he followed Blaze into the kitchen who was watching the soap suds pop. "Sit down ill just set out the dinner." He replied.

He helped Blaze onto his chair and began to serve up a basic meal of beef, mashed potato, peas, and carrots. After eating lunch the children were playing together and Dipper sat down with his sister and talked about things. Turns out Mabel had proposed to Pacifica and they were wanting some advice on weddings- not that Dipper knew because he's never been married. The conversation bounced around for a while until Mabel finally brought up the subject of Norman.

"So is he hot?"

"Mabel!" Dipper hushed.

"What? Is He?"

"He's quite um good looking yes." Dipper nodded. "I just don't know If I'm ready for a committed relationship right now-"

"Dip your 21." Mabel deadpanned. "You need to trust people a little more."

Dipper narrowed his eyes. "Yeah and what about last time?"

She sighed. "Not everyone is a mob boss Dipper." 

"Right."

Then came the awkward silence between the two until Pacifica asked Dipper what Blaze used to wear when he was a baby and so the conversation began to boom again.

Little did they now halfway across town in the gravity falls prison for criminals and dangerous people a patrol officer was doing his evening check around of the building when he heard the distant echo of humming. He looked through the bars of the cell and found no one- What?

"Cipher?" He asked.

There was no reply so the guard hesitantly opened the cell door and had a look inside. That's when he heard a giggle, coming from above him. Looking up with tired green eyes the officer's eyes widened at the prisoner who was hanging from the ceiling pipe, grinning like a madman.

"Goodnight." He laughed before jumping down and almost crushing the guard under him until he was unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback on the first Chapter of this story! I'd appreciate it so much!


	2. The Man In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go.

Dipper and Mabel were talking more and more as the evening went on until they watched the news. Dipper was tired and almost falling asleep but Mabel kept nudging him to keep him awake. After all, he can't go to bed without knowing Blaze is asleep and safe.

"Hello I am Porter Canson and I am reporting straight from GravityFalls prison for the mentally insane and criminals. Just this evening a mass breakout had occurred believing to be apart of an organized gang crime. Officers are still looking for the suspects and advise all residents to-"

 

The TV was cut off by Blaze jumping in front of it with Megan giggling behind him. 

"Rawr!" He growled playfully trying to scare his mother but Dipper's eyebrows furrowed and he tried to move the boy out of the way but by the time he did the news had ended. He sighed and smiled at the children as they didn't mean much harm but he got furious when Blaze knocked over a vase from jumping about. He scowled at his son and then sighed once more with a yawn.

"Blaze- Why don't you and Mega go outside and play?" He asked. The house was fairly sheltered from the town and he trusts Blaze outside. The boy nodded and Dipperyeleld after him. "Come back before it gets dark outside, okay honey?" 

"Okay, Mommy!" Came the reply as he heard the front door slam shut. Dipper huffed and flopped on the sofa with a laughing Mabel next to him.

"He's always this full of excitement?" She asked.

"Heh, yeah. Especially with Grunkle Stan. He finds his wheelchair amazing as if it's some kind of rocket!" 

It was true that Stan now has to use a wheelchair to get around long distances as his leg muscles have been getting weaker over the years as he was nearing the old ages of life. Ford, on the other hand, was doing better than ever. He had recently sold a new experiment he had come up with that helps deaf people hear small frequencies that could help them navigate around places and be able to understand traffic noises. Something science that Mabel didn't quite understand. Dipper yawned once more before Mabel told him to go to bed but the brunette refused.

Meanwhile, Blaze and Megan were playing hide and seek in the shallow parts of the woods. They could still see the pathway back to the boy's house so they didn't get lost. It was Megan's turn at counting and although she was four and couldn't count properly she somehow made up random numbers while Blaze ran off through the bushes. He could hear the distant echoing of her random counting and he carefully treading through the branches and trees before spotting a large hedge of bushes. He poked his hands through and opened up the bush before climbing through and coming into a large clearing next to a river.

He looked about and heard Megan get lost in her words so he guessed he had some extra time. He grabbed a stick and threw it into the flowing river to pass some time but he puffed his cheeks when he realized she must have given up. He drew some shapes in the dirt and sat on a log looking bored as ever. He was going to give her the benefit of the doubt to actually try to find him- at least spot his footprints from his sneakers but she never came. Not even a call for him.

Sighing the boy played around in the dirt until a shadow overcast him and the light went out. Blaze looked up to find a man staring down at him.

"Watcha doin' kid?" 

"Um drawing?" He said looking confused. The man was tall and looked messy.

He was wearing some kind of orange outfit that had a number on the chest. His blonde hair was tangled and he had stubble on his jawline from not shaving in a while. Blaze noticed the lines around his wrists and a tattoo on his arm of a triangle.

"What's your name kid?" He asked with his fingers twitching.

"Why? My mommy said I shouldn't talk to strangers." Blaze said carefully. The man shook his head.

"Look, kid, I don't want to kidnap you or anything I just need directions to the nearest gas station that's all." He groaned in annoyance. Blaze stared at the dirt marks and scratched on his hands. "You know what a gas station is right?"

Blaze shook his head 'no'.

Pinching the bridge of his freckled nose the blonde Alpha seemed to be getting irritated. "A place where you fill up your car? Does your Dad not do that to your car?" He gritted through his sharp canines. Blaze felt heavy and honestly terrified. He could sense the Alpha was angry with him.

"I don't have a Daddy," Blaze muttered. The Alpha looked confused.

"You an Orphan?"

"What's that?" He asked making a line in the dirt with a stick. 

"Someone who doesn't have any parents." 

"I have a mommy- He's nice." 

"He? An Omega?" He scoffed. "Single?" He said with venom. Omega's with children should stay with their mates it's not acceptable. 

"Um, What's your name?"

"Tell me yours first- and I'll let you go in one piece." He growled grabbed the boy by the sweater collar lifting him up slightly. Blaze whimpered and felt tears bead up in his eyes.

"B-Blaze William Pines S-sir." He stuttered. The grip on his sweater loosened and the Alpha dropped him to the floor where Blaze scrambled back behind the log he was sitting on.

"Blaze?" He said breathlessly. The Alpha just stared at him wide-eyed before shaking his head. "You don't have a Dad?"

"No S-Sir." 

"You don't recognize me?" He said almost hurt.

"No." The boy almost burst out into tears and the Alpha saw that. He crouched down to the boy's height and grabbed his shoulders before pulling him in for an embrace. 

"You've grown so much." 

"Who a-are you?" Blaze asked afraid.

"I'm your Dad." Came a simple reply. "I had to go when you were born because I did something very bad but I'm back now." He whispered.

"Why did you leave mommy alone?"

"I-I It's complicated." He said nervously. "I want you to have this." He pulled out a small Pinetree shaped necklace and gave it to the boy. "Go home alright, that's a present from me to you until I see you again."

He let him go. "When will that be?"

"Soon." 

Blaze simply blinked and the man- His father was gone. Blaze trembled a little bit as he was confused and shaken up from the grabbing of his sweater before he ran back to his home in fright. It was already sunset and he felt terrible. He was a panting mess with a flushes face by the time he got home to a worried Dipper.

"Honey- Where did you do?" He sighed checking to see if he was hurt.

"I-"

"Where did you get that."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Dipper was shaking now. His eyes were blown wide open and he looked around the outside of the porch before hurrying Blaze inside the house. "Blaze who gave that to you?"

"A man in the woods." He replied playing with the pine tree locket.

"Who?"

"My Daddy?" He replied just as confused as Dipper. The Omega felt his heart sink out of his body and onto the floor. He gasped for air and had to sit down with a dizzy head.

"He's back." He gasped out.

"Who Mommy?" Blaze asked concerned at his mother's fast breathing.

"Bill Cipher."


	3. When The Worst Comes To Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets paranoid about the thought of his ex and all of this becomes a true nightmare one fateful afternoon.

To say Dipper Pines was terrified was a complete understatement. He was absolutely beyond it. The past three days he refused to leave the comfort of his home and also kept Blaze off from school. Mabel had tried to force him out of the house and he wouldn't tell her why he was so skittish all of a sudden. The Alpha assumed his first date with Norman hadn't gone well and knocked his confidence. On a normal Friday Morning, she was begging him to go out of the house and the Omega broke down crying in front of his sister and child. He started babbling on about his Ex Alpha and how he's somewhat out of prison. Mabel was horrified and tried to calm him down.

After a while, She sat him down and explained that he hasn't shown up yet so he's probably left to go on the run by now. She sighed and volunteered to take Blaze to school since Dipper was obviously too shaken up to do so. 

The Omega spent the rest of the day distracting himself from any horrible thoughts of the Alpha and kept his head held high. Sleep deprived caused him to fall asleep on the couch but all he witnessed was the nightmares of the past. Waking up and cold sweat he received a text from Mabel telling him that She wouldn't be able to pick Blaze up from school as Pacifica had taken their newborn son to the hospital after he began having a fit.

Dipper sighed but understood her children come first. And so does his.

He put aside his fears for the sake of his child and grabbed his jacket and car keys before going to drive to pick up his little boy. Blaze came out of school with a drawing of him and Dipper in the park feeding the ducks and Dipper smiled.

"I'll put it on the refrigerator." He said proudly. Blaze beamed and got inside the car and ate his chocolate Bar his mother had bought from the store before coming to collect him.

Dipper was stuck in traffic for a while as the roads were busy but he had been shopping to get some groceries for the night's dinner. They were going to have some pasta and a homemade cake they were going to make together. It was Blaze's favorite flavor, Chocolate fudge. Once they finally drove past the town and into the secluded wooded community where the houses are evenly spread apart they parked in their driveway and Dipper found a few missed calls from Ford on his cell phone. He'd answer those later.

He fiddled with the door keys and hummed to Blaze who was carrying his school bag and a small shopping bag Dipper let him carry as it was not too heavy. 

"Got any homework?" Dipper asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah! I-I have to make a poster about My Weekend." Blaze struggled to pronounce some words but Dipper smiled. He was so proud of him. He always was.

Dipper got inside the house and looked around the hallway entrance. That was odd. He was sure he left the lights on when he left. He shrugged and locked the door, double checking to make sure it was locked and secure. 

Blaze ran off into the kitchen while Dipper wandered around the house. It was weird because he swore he left the TV on too. He noticed a few things were out of place such as the photo of him and Blaze was turned down. He placed it right side up and continued to search the house. He got into the kitchen and didn't even look around before going straight to the cabinet and opening it. He reached for a bowl to put the ingredients in but stopped when he heard the kitchen door creak shut.

"Blaze, honey what are you doing?" Dipper laughed thinking Blaze was messing around swinging on the door again.

No reply.

"Blaze-"

He turned around and dropped the bowl instantly.

Leaning beside the now closed and presumably locked kitchen door stood the very messy and glaring Bill Cipher. Dipper froze and felt his heart race in his chest. He backed against the kitchen counter and his hand slowly moved towards the drawer and fumbled with its handle. Bill was looking at his nails with a very bored expression.

"Hello, Pinetree." He sighed as if this was an annoyance to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Dipper said with anger but in a very shaken up tone. 

"Can't an old friend come to say hello?" Bill asked looking up and making eye contact with his sharp golden eyes. Dipper saw the bags under them. He saw the stubble on his face too. He looked exhausted, messy and a little worn around the edges. Most likely from hiding from the police.

"Get out."

"No," Bill replied. "I wanted to pop by and see how you were doing since y'know, you denied my visiting orders."

"You tried to kill me!" Dipper shot back. Bill rolled his eyes.

"And I would have succeeded if your stupid sister hadn't called the cops." Bill huffed shrugging his shoulders. The Omega noticed he was still in his orange prison uniform which the collar faintly showed the small bite mark that he had given him five years ago.

"If you don't go now I'm calling the police," Dipper warned, his hand gripping the drawer tightly. Bill looked at him with a 'are you serious' look and laughed.

"Now why would you want to do that?" He said with a twisted smirk on his face. A hand signal as if he wanted him or someone to come forward was made and two men that Dipper faintly recognized came through the dining room doors, with guns. "Now, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, what will it be kid?" Bill asked as one of Bill's old henchman pointed a gun directly at him.

"W-where is my son?" Dipper asked. The anxiety bubbling in his chest.

"Bring him out," Bill ordered the one without the gun pointing at the Omega. The man grabbed the trembling five-year-old by the collar and shoved him towards Dipper. Dipper grabbed Blaze and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy?"

"It's alright Blaze," Dipper said witch a shaking voice. He looked at Bill who had his eyes narrowed and a clenched jaw. "We are going out for the day alright?" Dipper said to the child. Blaze looked up to him confused and then back to Bill and asked.

"Are we going with him?" He pointed to Bill and the Alpha glared even harder at Dipper who gulped.

"Yes honey, we are." Dipper nodded. At that Bill's expression softened but he was still eyeing them suspiciously. He signaled for the men to grab Dipper's arm and lead them out. One of them still aiming a gun at the Omega who held the child's hand. Bill looked around the kitchen before grabbed a jar of saved up money he spotted on the counter.

He's going to need everything he can get at this point.

The alpha walked out of the house and lifted a hand up to the third henchman who was waiting outside. A single second passed by and the man threw what seemed to be an alcohol bottle at the window. The house burst into flames as the home-made bomb exploded. Dipper watched in horror as the house he called home and worked so hard for went up in flames before his very eyes.

"Now you definitely have nowhere to go now." Bill sneered as he walked past the Omega who had tears welling in his eyes. Blaze cowered into his mother's chest and refused to watch the flames before the sound of a black truck approached the house. Bill opened the back doors and nodded to the man who was still gripping Dipper's arm. The man shoved the two forward and towards the trucks' doors. 

"Get in," Bill ordered. Dipper looked shocked and paused.

"You want us to get in there? Are you insane!?" Dipper yelled at him. He felt the gun on the back of his neck and he let out a whimper and closed his eyes.

"Yes, I am. Now get in." Was the reply. Dipper nodded frantically and picked Blaze up before getting into the dark truck before the metal thick doors closed immediately behind him. He heard Bill talking outside before hearing the rattling of chains being strung around the door handles and locked so they couldn't get out. Dipper squeezed Blazes shaking hand and used the only light inside to find an old mattress in the back. The two sat on it as they felt the engine start and Bill's laughing from the driver's seat. 

Why was life so cruel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a few of you wondering who was going to be the one kidnapped. Bet you never expected Bill to kidnap them both? 
> 
> We must pray for these poor cinnamon rolls.


	4. What He Expects.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has been ripped away from everything he loves and if forced to face the thing he hates.

The Omega woke up sometime during the next morning when the truck stopped suddenly. He was curled around Blaze who was shivering and snuggled into his chest for warmth. He heard noises of talking outside before the truck doors were opened quickly and Dipper saw the frustrated expression of one of the henchmen who opened it. He sat up and it woke Blaze up and blinked at the harsh light. He was starving and very thirsty. 

The man dragged the two out of the truck and pointed a shotgun at them.

"Follow me." The one in front said. Dipper had no clue where he was. It was in the middle of nowhere. 

A large cabin-like structure in the middle of a random forest. He noticed some animals which were not native to Oregon or gravity falls so he presumed he was in a different state or even country by now. They were guided into the large structure and then suddenly Dipper heard the screams of Blaze who was now being dragged away by another large man dressed in black.

"NO!" Dipper yelled jerking forward but the person leading him grabbed him by wrapping his arms around his hips as the Omega was screaming and pleading for him not to take his baby away from him. "Please no! I'll do anything just-just please don't take h-him." He cried with tears streaming down his face. The man who had a grip on him carried him upstairs and along several hallways and through rooms as Dipper was still struggling to be let go. He opened two large deep oak double doors and threw Dipper inside of them and onto the harsh floor before shutting the doors and locking them.

The Omega scurried and began to thrash on the door helplessly. He then stopped and began to sob as he sunk down to the floor still pressed against the doors as he cried silently. He wanted his baby back.

Dipper heard the sound of glass against glass and he opened his eyes from crying. He noticed the room was lit dimly and his head snapped to the sound of water in a glass being swirled around. He spotted Cipher sitting in one of the chairs next to a table which had wine and food on it. Simply sitting there all smug drinking his wine as he just watched Dipper in distress.

The Omega noticed the room was fairly large. A large double bed with curtains along the bedposts. Large bookcases and a fireplace. A closet and en-suite. Two chairs beside the windows which had velvet curtains blocking the light and also metal bars stopping the window from being broken or opened. 

"Care to join me?" Bill simply asked. 

The Omega glared daggers at him before snarling.

"First you kidnap us, then you set my house on fire, THEN you separate me from my son before throwing me in here AND YOU THINK I WANT TO HAVE A DRINK WITH YOU AFTER ALL OF THAT!?" He screamed at him and sat against the door.

"Suit yourself." The Alpha shrugged. "I just thought you might be thirsty after that long twenty-hour trip."

Dipper scrambled off of the floor but fell again after being too weak to walk anymore. Bill studied him before picking up a plate of food.

"Hungry? Seems to me like you need to eat." He handed it forward. Dipper refused and spat at him.

Bill watched the spit land on the floor and tutted. "Where did your manors go Pinetree?" He hummed. He put it on the floor and pushed it over, sliding it towards the Omega.

Dipper picked the bread up and inspected it. He glared at Bill before putting it back on the silver plate.

"It's not poisoned if that's what your thinking."

"How do I know? It's not the first time you've poisoned someone." Came the reply.

"Oh please If I wanted to kill you I would have shot you while you were in the house." Bill scoffed as if this was ridiculous. "I wouldn't have gone through this much effort just to watch you die from a bit of food."

Dipper was silent.

"Then how will you watch me die?" He asked softly with no effort to fight back at all.

"Who says I want to kill you?"

"Well, you didn't have a problem with it last time!" He yelled back throwing the bread at him. Bill dodged it and sipped more of the wine and poured another glass. He watched it swirl in the wine glass before pursing his lips.

"I didn't _want_ to kill you. I _had _to kill you." He replied. Dipper narrowed his eyes at him and noticed he wasn't in his prison uniform anymore. He was wearing one of his full black tux's with a loose and untied golden bow tie wrapped around the open collar. He had also shaved which made him look less messy.__

__"What do you want with us?" He asked._ _

__"I missed you."_ _

__Dipper looked at him. He looked at him as if he was insane, which he was, was this guy for real?_ _

__"I missed both of you- Five years I spent in solitary confinement just waiting. Watching the tock tick by- watching the dust in the air." Bill laughed. "I missed seeing the fear in your eyes- the undying passion." He grinned._ _

__"You're sick."_ _

__"I know right!?" Bill laughed out in a burst of very insane laughter tilting his head back before looking up with small pupils and a lazy wide smile. He looked possessed and Dipper felt the shivers of fear trace along his skin. "I missed it all so I took a year to get out but here we are."_ _

__Silence._ _

__"Oh, Pinetree I'm just playing with ya!" Bill joked drinking more of the wine. Was he though? He does seem to be very mentally unstable._ _

__"Where is Blaze? What did you do to him!?" Dipper asked._ _

__"Relax!" Bill sighed. "He's getting fitted for some clothes and then washed and fed by my staff."_ _

__"Staff?"_ _

__"Yes, this is the old abandoned Cipher lodge. No one even knows it exists." A pause. "I intend to stay here, do my usual work and have a family life and pretend this whole prison thing never even happened."_ _

__Dipper froze and paled._ _

__"You're telling me you kidnapped us both just to play happy families with you?"_ _

__"Pretty much."_ _

__"No! I'm not going to just pretend that I love you! What I feel for you is far from love- I fucking hate you!" He screamed at him. Bill's expression darkened. He stood up and walked over to the Omega who backed up against the door in fear. The blonde Alpha grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at him and he leaned down until he was inches away from his face._ _

__"Who says you have a choice? And besides your still mine whether you like it or not." Bill said darkly as he pressed a thumb to the faded mate mark on the Omega's neck. Dipper shivered as Bill let go and walked out of the door before popping his head around the door frame to look at him with an emotionless expression._ _

__"I suggest you get cleaned up for Dinner. Oh and Pinetree-"_ _

__Dipper looked up at him with a scowling expression._ _

__"Don't even think about escaping or trying to because If I find out you have even thought about it- well, I'll slit your throat in your sleep." He hissed with his eyes darkening to a deep red shade. The door slammed shut and it locked once more and Dipper was left in the silence of the bedroom._ _

__He buried his head in his hands and began to sob again._ _

__He wants to go home._ _

__He wants his baby back._ _

__He wants to get away from **him**_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we are into a few chapters what do you think will happen in this story? It's hard to tell but any ideas? I have a few ideas so far but that's about it.
> 
> Also opinions on the series so far? Do you hate it and why? Do you think anything needs to be improved?
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	5. Ever Lasting Pain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper faces Bill's wrath with first-hand experience.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: DOMESTIC ABUSE AND VIOLENCE BELOW! If you are sensitive to this then Please do not read <3 ******

Dipper sat on the floor of the bedroom for what seemed like an eternity. He was exhausted and leaned his head back against the dark oak separating him from finding his child. Chocolate brown eyes were red and swollen from crying and he just wanted to sleep. Glancing lazily around the room the faint ticking of the clock was all that could be heard until a small knock on the door was heard. He made no effort to respond.

"Mr. Pines? Master says you have twenty minutes to get ready before I come back to lead you down to the dining hall." A feminine soft voice spoke through the door. Dipper just sat there closing his eyes in hopes it would all go away.

After the footsteps of her shoes faded down the hall he eventually found the strength to idly walk into the en-suite of the bedroom. There he found a pile of clothes laid out for him on the cabinet. He looked at it with no emotion and grabbed it. A blue loose blouse along with a black skirt and heels. A Pinetree shaped necklace he recognized all to well and a diamond bracelet. 

The Omega scowled. He didn't want to wear a skirt- sure, he used to wear them when he was younger because of his petite height but now it just doesn't appeal to him anymore. Yes, he looked slightly more feminine because of his dynamic but a dress would be better than a skirt. Accepting his defeat he turned on the shower and washed his body slowly. He smelt of plastic from being on a mattress for the past day. The Omega washed his face countless times and eventually started to dress.

Dipper noticed there wasn't any socks or even tights which he rolled his eyes. Those heels will most likely give him blisters now. Besides- how does Bill even know his sizes? He's grown so much since their last encounter. Dipper rummaged through the small pile and almost fainted when he saw the underwear choice that was set out for him. A black laced garment sat there- it seemed more like an accessory for something sexual more than your common underwear. Dipper cursed under his breath and debated whether to just wear his briefs that he has had on for two days in a row thanks to the sudden kidnapping.

Twisting his face in disgust at the thought of the spoiled clothing he just bit his tongue and put on the provocative garment and brushed out the creases in the outfit once he was done. Once he was done he brushed his teeth and swirled the strong mouthwash around as it stung his bitten inside lip. He winced and spit it out.

Before straightening his curly untamed locks he found a basket of toiletries, mainly makeup, and grabbed the concealer to hide his under eye bags. He needed to show Blaze that he was still strong to not worry him. He then put on lip gloss to maybe soften his bitten and crusty lips from the cold and tried to stay calm when he heard a knock at the door.  
Walking towards the door a maid smiled at him.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Sure," Dipper muttered holding his arm and following slowly behind. Not only because he didn't want to have Dinner with a murderer but he wasn't used to wearing heels.

Dipper wasn't an average Omega anymore. He didn't like to wear heels and pretend to be a housewife. He was independent and loved to just wear sneakers and denim jeans all of the time. You could say that the encounter with a murderer caused him to grow a thick skin and force him to grow up.

The maid led him through countless hallways and doors. He didn't even try to run in heels as he was not going to leave his child with this monster. Besides, guards were armed around every corner and would shoot him down. He'd rather not be shot again. She opened two large black doors to the large dining room. How big was the lodge?

There sat Bill Cipher at the end of the large table along with Blaze beside him. They were talking? 

Blazes attention turned to Dipper and he beamed. 

"Mommy! Mommy look!" He said pointing to his tie that he was wearing. "I have a fancy tie!" 

Dipper smiled sheepishly at him. He could feel Cipher's gaze burn through his skin. He ignored him.

"Here's your seat sir." The maid helped him sit down before pouring him a glass of lemonade. She left after asking if he would like a napkin or anything. The three of them sat in silence and Dipper heard the faint tapping of Bill's black-gloved fingers on the table. He was being impatient.

"Mommy, why are you wearing a girl skirt?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know- you know how much I hate them." Dipper gritted out obviously directing it to Bill rather than Blaze. The boy sat back and stayed quiet and Bill hummed.

"Well Omega's are known for their very feminine _assets_ and skirts are just lovely on them." 

Dipper felt as his hand tightened around his glass of lemonade as he glared at the Alpha. He will not allow Bill to teach his son stereotypes and to treat people differently because of their dynamics. A short while later and the food was served. Blaze got spaghetti while Bill settled for a steak. Dipper was given a salad and chicken dish.

The Omega watched his son dig into the food hungrily and Bill idly eats his own. Dipper was just thankful the lemonade wasn't spiked with a drug. He refused to eat a single thing on his plate- God knows what was in it.

"Are you not hungry _Dear_." Bill obviously was mocking him because he was holding back a vicious smirk. Dipper's eyes narrowed.

"No _love_ I'm not." Dipper hissed back with venom causing Bill's expression to darken and for him to angrily stab his steak with his fork. Blaze was oblivious to this tension to which the Omega was thankful for.

"Mommy," Blaze spoke up. Dipper looked up to the boy and waited. "When are we going home?"

Dipper glanced at Bill who didn't look pleased with his son. He interrupted. "You are home my boy." He replied.

"But-"

"No but's Blaze." Bill's voice was stern and the five-year-old sunk down on his chair. Dipper gritted his teeth in anger.

"But what about my friends at school..." Blaze whispered to himself in a whine. Dipper just wanted to run over to hug him as the boy was on the verge of crying.

"You'll make new friends," Bill said simply as if it wasn't a big deal. "You have a private tutor for all of your lessons and hey- you might even get as smarter as your mother." Bill smiled trying to cheer Blaze up but the boy just looked up at him with a very saddened expression.

"But I don't want new friends-"

"Tough luck! You think I wanted to be locked up for five years and miss out on you?! Deal with it Blaze!" Bill said furiously. He was losing his patience with this kid and had to force himself to drink from his glass to shut himself up before he got even angrier.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Dipper snapped. Bill slammed the glass on the table. 

"Well- It's true! If I wasn't gone I could have taught him some fucking manners and obedience!" Bill shouted at Dipper causing Blaze to sink down even lower until only his eyes were peeking above the cloth covered table.

"Obedience!? What century are you in Bill!?" Dipper screamed at the Alpha. "He is the most perfect boy in the world and you will not talk to him like he's worthless-"

Slap.

The faint sound of skin against skin rang through the air.

Dipper felt his cheek sting and put a hand to it. His eyes were wide in shock as he looked back at the now standing up Bill Cipher who was panting with anger. His expression was stern and he looked mad. His hand was slightly raised from slapping the Omega before he scolded him with fury.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again- I'm the Alpha in this relationship _not_ you, understood?" He asked.

Dipper nodded slowly as he was still in shock. He hit him... he assaulted him!

"Now Blaze if you are finished I'd appreciate it if you went back to your room," Bill said lowly and sat back down.

"I-I-"

"Now," Bill commanded and the Boy jumped off his seat faster than a flash of lightning before running off and out of the doors. Dipper could hear the distant crying of the small brunette as he ran back to his room. "I think you and me need to have a little one to one chat, don't you?" Bill asked with a forced tone of voice to appear as if he was calm, which he was not. He stood up and told Dipper to follow him to which the Omega obeyed not knowing if he was going to be hit anymore.

Bill led him into the lounge and closed the doors and locked them behind him. 

"You've babied him too much Mason," Bill growled turning to the shaking Omega.

Bill let out a stressful sigh and pinched his nose before talking again. Dipper just looked at the floor.

"I need to teach him to obey his father- what is so difficult to understand about that?" He asked with a sarcastic tone lying underneath his voice. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed.

"Obey? Bill, he's not a robot. He has emotions like you and me- Obviously, I think we all know who has more empathy between us." Came the sly scoff. Bill let out a growl and Dipper stepped back.

"I know he has emotions," Bill replied. "I know- I'm just trying to raise him like how my parents raised me. It teaches him to have thick skin Pinetree! It will help him in the long run, trust me on that."

Silence.

Dipper shuffled and then swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well if you're wanting to rule over his life like how your abusive father did to you then your not far from it, Bill." 

Bill's eyes widened and he looked up at the Omega almost with a hurt expression. But that didn't last long. The hurt swiftly morphed into a face of outrage as he stormed closer and grabbed the Omega's wrist and twisted it painfully. Dipper cried out and almost fell to the floor all while trying to pry Bills hand off of his own wrist.

"S-Stop!" He pleaded with his eyes watering from the shooting agony.

**"Don't you _ever_ compare me to that man. I am nothing like him." **

"A-Arent you?" Dipper replied and the grip and twisting of his writs increased before he yelped out. "O-oKAY YOU AREN'T IM SORRY!" Dipper screamed with his voice cracking slightly and the Blonde let go. The Omega stumbled back holding his wrist in pain as he whined silently.

Bill looked down at him. Pathetic.

"I might be a murderer but there's one thing that separates me from my father."

"And what is that? That you abuse your ex-mate?" Dipper said sarcastically.

"I actually care about my family. It might not seem like it but I do." Bill hummed crouching to the Other's level who was on the floor by this point. "This is all for your own good."

"Oh and, according to that Mark on your neck, I'm no longer your ex so get used to it."

With that, he left.

Dipper stayed on the floor for a while. He couldn't cry.

He simply had no more energy to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper.


	6. Forced On Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Dipper thought things were getting slightly better, everything comes crumbling down.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING! Mentions of Character death and rape. ******
> 
> **  
> **(No detail in it whatsoever just mentions of threats and actions)**  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **If you are sensitive to this I highly reccoment NOT reading this!**  
>  **

Mabel sat worriedly in the Police Station. She had gone to visit Dipper after finding out everything was okay with her newborn son. Pacifica had gone to her parents for the night and once Mabel had gotten to Dipper's house she immediately fell to the floor.

A flame- A large bright red golden flame was engulfing the house. She spotted Ford already at the scene frantically dialing the fire department. He ran over to her and helped her up from the floor as she sobbed. 

"Mabel! Are you alright?" The Beta asked worriedly. 

She nodded. "Where is he?" 

"I don't know the firemen should be here any minute." He sighed. "I tried calling him several times today." 

"Why?"

"I thought I saw Cipher at the gas station earlier today. I kept hidden but I swear it was him." Ford explained.

"What was he doing there?" Mabel asked standing up as the sounds of sirens filled the air.

"It looked to me like he was filling up empty bottles with gasoline." 

"Oh, God." She stumbled back. "He did this didn't he?" 

"I believe so- Let's just hope they got out in time." Ford hugged her close as she began to sob. The firetruck began to spray water on the already demolished house and Mabel walked closer to its burnt remains. She looked upset at the remains as all of his hard work was now gone. 

"Was there anyone still in there?" She heard Ford ask.

"No Sir- No bodies were found." 

"Right- Thank you."

Mabel hugged her arms hoping that they were both alive and safe somewhere. "He's taken them hasn't he?"

"Seems like it," Ford replied. "We need to go to the cops."

"Y-Yeah..."

~ ~ ~

Meanwhile Across the country in a large king-sized Bed laid Dipper Pines. He was done with crying. Bill hadn't even tried to talk to him and he missed Blaze so much. The bedroom doors creaked open and Bill walked inside holding a pile of clothes along with a small plate of strawberry jam toast.

"I brought you clothes and some breakfast." 

No reply. Dipper just looked away from him.

"I thought you might want to wear pants today- it's cold outside," Bill muttered obviously somewhat ashamed of himself. "I-I'm sorry about the other day."

Dipper glared at him.

"I lost control of my anger again and I-I know there is no excuse but I thought maybe we could call it quits?"

No Reply.

"I thought we could all go out for a walk around the gardens today. The three of us." 

No Reply.

"I'll leave these here um I'll be back in an hour when you're done."

He left locking the door once more.

Dipper buried his head in his hands and slowly climbed out of the bed. He was honestly wishing that this was a nightmare and not real in the slightest. He walked over to the toast and his stomach growled at him. He hadn't eaten the food yesterday and so he hadn't eaten in three days. He was starving. He smelled the toast suspiciously and took a bite out of it. His face lit up at the amazing taste of the jam almost bursting in his mouth with flavor and he devoured the rest within minutes. He grabbed the outfit the Alpha had brought him and laid it out on the bed to inspect it.

Blue denim jeans along with a cream colored turtle neck sweater with some brown knee length boots with a small heel on them. He picked up the socks which were grey and black along with the black diamond earrings and matching bracelet. He smiled softly to himself. At least he was somewhat kind enough to listen to him yesterday and get him clothes he likes.

He put them on and found a white shirt in one of the closet drawers to put on underneath the sweater. He brushed his now curly hair again and noticed he should get a haircut. It was quite long and was starting to grow past his jaw bone. Brushing his teeth and washing his face gently he didn't need to put any makeup on as he had somewhat of a decent nights sleep. He hissed as he leaned against the counter top in the bathroom. His wrist was bruised and very sore. He looked in the cabinet above the sink for any first aid kits and found some rather strange things.

He found a jar of painkillers, some band-aids, and the usual medication. But what stood out was the small basket of items. He put it on the counter and rummaged through it. He felt sick to his stomach.

Packets of condoms and bottles of flavored lube. Mini vibrators and finally Omega suppressants. He quickly grabbed the Suppressants and gulped down a few of them with a glass of water he got from the sink. He was not going into heat just for the Alpha to take advantage of him. He tipped the basket contents other than the suppressants and mini vibrator into the trash. He opened the toy up and searched for a battery- He had dabbled in some technology in the past five years and learned how to make a small signal for a cell phone.

He could use it to call for help if he was careful enough. The battery was small and not big enough to power a small machine he would make from foil and other home supplies. He slammed it on the counter and left the bathroom in a very angry mood. Why were they in the bathroom? No way in hell was Dipper going to sleep with that man ever again.

He pulled on the double doors to maybe get out of the bedroom as he was sick of looking at the same four walls. He huffed in annoyance when they wouldn't budge. He was stuck in here until Bill came back. The Omega looked at the large bookcase and went over to look at the books. A hand traced the spines of the aged books until he found one that looked interesting to him.

It was a story about a Mod boss in the early 19th century in Italy. He supposed he could read it to maybe get a better idea on what he was dealing with and anyways, he had nothing to do in here most of the time besides sleep and use the bathroom every two hours. He slouched against the door and read a few chapters before he heard the lock click open and the door trying to force its way open. Bill looked around the door to find the thing that was blocking it from opening fully.

"Oh, Didn't know you were there, Sorry." He muttered squeezing through the gap. "The sweater looks nice on you." He commented.

Dipper rolled his eyes not wanting to listen to his voice anymore before putting the book down on the nearest table. "Are we going now?"

"Sure- Oh here." He gave Dipper a large coat lined with fake fur. The Omega put it on. Suddenly the sound of footsteps running into the room caused his heart to lighten in his chest. Blaze ran around the corner in a small yellow button-up coat and expensive black sneakers and jeans. 

"Mommy!" He said cheerfully and ran in for a hug. Dipper bent down and picked him up and hugged him tight with his eyes watering. He missed him so so much.

"My baby boy." He sniffed stroking a hand through his straight brown hair. The boy giggled and Dipper's attention switched to Bill who was softly smiling at the two. 

It was odd because it wasn't an insane evil smile but a happy one. An admiring one. He noticed Dipper was staring at him in a confused manner so Bill snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry uh this way." He stuttered in embarrassment and led the two out with his black walking cane. Dipper hadn't noticed that. Bill had guards all the way around the gardens armed with guns so Dipper got the message of not trying to run away.

"So we can walk around and then I've ordered tea in the Gazebo when we are finished." He said watching Blaze run ahead with excitement. The small child had never seen this many beautiful flowers before. Each one smelling different. Vibrant colors and shapes. The light drizzle of raindrops from the previous night of rain caused each one to shimmer in the golden rays of the sun. 

"Blaze! Don't run off darling!" Dipper yelled ahead but it was no use. He was in a world of his own. Bill chuckled.

"Oh let him. He's having fun." He laughed shrugging. Dipper was taken back by this sudden change of heart- what was with him today? Dipper walked beside Bill but kept a foot or two apart from him. He was still shaken up by the encounter the day before.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

A weird conversation to start off after five years of absence.

"It was alright- I've had better." He muttered back.

"If the guest bed is not comfy I can get it changed if you like," Bill replied looking at the other's face for any sign of response.

"Guest bed?"

"Yes, you are in one of the many guest rooms." 

"Oh," Dipper said. "Didn't know." 

Bill was cut off by the sound of footsteps running towards the pair. Blaze held two blue flowers in his hand and was beaming and jumping up and down. "I picked these for you!" He handed one each to his parents. Bill smiled down at him and took the flower.

Dipper looked horrified but also felt his heart melt. He shook his head.

"Blaze you can't go picking flowers in someone's garden it's rude." He said softly. Blaze looked ashamed and nodded sadly.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful gesture- Thanks, kid." Bill ruffled his hair and put the flower in his pocket. Blaze smiled before running off again. 

"Thought you said I was too soft on him." Dipper seethed.

"Well, he's a kid, Besides there are millions of flowers in here." Bill shrugged. "My mom used to love gardening in here." He whispered. A tone of sadness covered his voice. 

"Used to?" Dipper asked confused.

"Did you not hear?" Bill asked looking rather upset. "She died about a year ago." 

Dipper's mouth almost dropped. "Oh, Bill I'm so sorry...I know how much she meant to you." Dipper said with sympathy and put a hand on the other's slumped shoulder. Bill was just shocked the Omega hadn't flinched away by this point.

"Ah don't be. Nothing we could have done." He replied wiping a small tear in the corner of his eye. "Besides it was my father's fault." He huffed.

"What?"

"er- Would you look at the time! The tea should be ready by now." He changed the subject in a forced chipper tone. "Blaze!" He yelled and the brunette came running around the corner. Dipper eyes the Alpha suspiciously before following them for some tea.

The Omega sat around the small round garden table as Bill poured two cups of tea. He had handed Blaze a glass of fresh orange juice along with a chocolate chip cookie to which was demolished within seconds. "How many?" He asked picking up the small plate with sugar cubes laid on them neatly.

"Oh uh, three please." Dipper stuttered.

He was handed the cup of tea and wrapped his cold hands around it. It was quite cold in this part of the world- where ever they were. Bill drank his tea before watching Blaze play with one of the smaller flowers he had picked from a nearby bush. After a few hours of being in the garden Blaze was starting to get tired. Bill had to carry him inside because he had fallen asleep. The Alpha walked down to the boy's room and put him in bed for a nap before slowly closing the door. Dipper was watching behind him to see if Blaze was settled in properly. Bill walked down the hallway but Dipper was about to go inside Blaze's room when he heard Bill.

"Pinetree."

He followed.

They went into a lounge along one of the left doors and Bill grabbed a small box on the table. He walked over to Dipper and handed him the box.

"Here."

Dipper grabbed it and undone the ribbon before looking inside. He tried not to gasp. Inside sat a golden and diamond bracelet with a Pinetree charm engraved with expensive gemstones. "What is this?"

"I got it five year's ago- um I never got to give it to you because well, y'know." He explained sheepishly. 

"Why?" Dipper asked narrowing his eyes at the Alpha.

"What do you mean why?" Bill asked confused.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"It's yours! I know you don't exactly like me right now but I want to try to make thing's better." He sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

Dipper handed the box and jewelry back. "So you want to buy your way out of what you did to me?" He seethed. Bill's eyebrows furrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"No- I want to be nice to you. Haven't I been doing this all day?" He said with a strained chipper tone. He was trying so hard not to lash out.

"Bill you can't just pretend that everything is okay!" Dipper yelled and ran out of the doors, obviously overwhelmed and upset. 

"PINETREE!" Bill yelled following quickly after. He ran after the Omega back to his bedroom and burst through the door to find Dipper glaring at him with disgust. "I've tried so hard to be nice to you!" He yelled. "And this is what I get!?"

"Oh yeah, one day of tolerating you and you expect me to fall head over heels do you?" Dipper screamed back. Bill slammed the door behind him and locked it before taking off his gloves.

"One way or another Pinetree you are going to love me-"

**"You don't have a choice."**

He walked forward towards Dipper who stumbled back in fright. He begged for him to not hurt him but Bill had the look of fury in his sharp eyes.

"No- nO!"

He couldn't fight- he couldn't win.

_**"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS!" **__****_

_****_He felt numb._ ** ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um, Yeah Dipper had it rough. Bill is a fucking idiot and horrible man. What's new?
> 
> What do you think about it so far? Should I tone down on the dark subjects or not? Personally, I think it shows just how menacing Bill truly is how he can switch so easily just through a simple action.


	7. How To Escape A Fright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper feels disgusted. Bill has a breakdown.
> 
> WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT (it's kind of detailed but no blood) AND ANXIETY ATTACKS ALSO MENTIONS OF RAPE THROUGHOUT.
> 
> To be honest, if you can't handle very dark and serious topics then you best not read this entire book because let me tell you, it's going to get much worse than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text glitched out to be bold and I don't know how to fix it sorry XD

He felt numb.

Dipper was shaking with fear, confusion, panic and just overall hurt from what just happened. What did just happen? It all happened too quickly. He hugged his arms and tried to regulate his breathing. Even the bedsheets couldn't warm him up. Then a few moments passed by and he felt his heart drop. His stomach drop. His whole life just plummets to the floor. 

Sickening.

Disgusted with himself.

He felt violated in the worst ways possible and he honestly thought Bill could sink no lower. 

He was wrong.

The Alpha was busy buttoning up his dress shirt and pulling up his boxers while he occasionally glanced back towards Dipper who was staring at the sheets silently. He felt broken- Why- What, When in a million years did he ever think this would happen to _him _? Bill stood up and fastened his belt around his dress pants before looking at the Omega who couldn't even look at him without wanting to vomit.__

__"You should get dressed."_ _

__Feeling like he would stab him with his own fucking fist Dipper remained silent. Bill spoke something about going to bring him some food and water and that he'd be back in a few moments. Soon as those doors clicked shut the Omega leaned forward until his head hit the sheets and let out a strangled cry. Sobbing. Crying. Absolutely in distress, he cried and cried after what just happened to him._ _

__He felt like he could scream, be sick and to just overall do something to release this pent up emotion._ _

__Once he stabbed crying he grabbed the now stained sheets. Blood, tears and- He can't even say the words of what was on this bed. He struggled to get out of the bed without wincing at the pain shooting through him._ _

__Walking over to the bathroom he looked at himself in the mirror and sobbed. This is what head become? He just wanted to leave this fucking place behind him!_ _

__He wanted to leave by any means necessary. Every time he looked at the fresh mate mark on his neck felt like a throb, stab and punch to the gut. He weakly walked over to the medicine cabinet and began to dress some of the scratched and bruises on his legs and hips. He spotted some medication in a jar and picked it up._ _

__He's been here, what? Two days and now he's ready to give up. Quickly hearing footsteps approach the door and the sound of keys rattling to unlock it the Omega scrambed to open the jar of pills before the bedroom door's shot open._ _

__The Alpha and the Omega made eye contact before Bill dropped the food immediately. Dipper rushed to grab as many pills as his hand could carry before shoving them into his mouth repeatedly. He was going to swallow until Bill ran into the bathroom and tackled the Omega to the floor screaming to spit them out. He grabbed the Omega by the neck and forced Dipper to choke- to cough._ _

__Bill let go after five seconds and watched as around twenty small pills used for sleep were spat on the floor and the coughing of the Omega next to him echoed around the bathroom._ _

__"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Bill screamed shaking the Omega repeatedly. He watched the tears stream down his face. "YOU WOULD HAVE OVERDOSED YOU SILLY OMEGA!"_ _

__"That was the plan!" Dipper yelled. "I want out of here!"_ _

__"YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!!!" Bill screamed his eyes flashing red still keeping a tight grip on the other's shoulders. Dipper felt guilt pang in his chest. His plan wasn't to die- He hoped that someone got him to a hospital where he would escape. He began to cry and shake again._ _

__"Don't you ever do that again!" Bill yelled at him with a pained voice as they both sat on the floor. "Don't you ever leave me, understood?" Bill cried at him with an underlying tone of anger. Dipper looked at him to find tears streaming down Bill's tanned face. Dipper looked confused- HE should be the one crying, not him._ _

__"Why? You just- You-" Dipper began to sob uncontrollably as he couldn't even admit to what just happened. Bill looked horrified as he wiped his own tears before shuffling closer._ _

__"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry." Bill sobbed hugging to the Omega as if he was his last lifeline. "I didn't want to- I can't control it." He said with a shaking voice, burying his head in the crook of the Omega's neck. His scent was perfect. He was perfect._ _

__And _He_ ruined him. _ _

__"P-pLease DonT l-LeAVe Me." He screamed with a cry and began to shake from panic. "I c-can't live without y-you." He stuttered and struggled to catch his breath. Dipper knew this all too well._ _

__A panic attack._ _

__"Bill you need to breathe," Dipper said as calmly as he could. The blonde still made him feel sick to his stomach but he needed to help him calm down first._ _

__"I-I'm a fucking Monster." Bill cried silently with a barely audible whisper. Dipper patted his back awkwardly. "I don't deserve you or Blaze."_ _

__"Bill-"_ _

__"I Hate myself-f I really. I'm a mess." He babbled on and his tears soaked Dipper's naked shoulder. The Omega had no idea what to do- He wasn't expecting an emotional breakdown. It was obvious Bill had something more serious wrong with him than just being evil._ _

__"Bill, I think you need help." He said softly._ _

__"W-what?" He sniffed and looked at him in the eyes._ _

__"You-You're obviously not well in the head if you can't control yourself," Dipper explained hoping that he wouldn't go into a fit. "I think you might have some kind of mental disorder or PTSD from your childhood."_ _

__"You think I'm not well in the head?" Bill glared._ _

__"Yes- I do. Bill your even getting angry now when I'm trying my best to help you after you've just, did **that **to me."****_ _

__****The Alpha looked away guiltily. "I'm sorry."** ** _ _

__****"You keep saying that every time but you never are sorry."** ** _ _

__****"But I am! I can't control the VOICES!" Bill screamed gripping his hair. "They keep telling me to do things and I can't make them fucking shut up." He sobbed. "Make it STOP!" came the spine-shivering shriek.** ** _ _

__****"Breathe." Dipper kneeled beside him and held his hand. Okay, he felt a little bad for the Alpha. He was obviously going through something terrible and frightening to himself. "Bill look at me."** ** _ _

__****The blonde looked up with tears still flowing from his eyes.** ** _ _

__****"I'm going to help you alright?"** ** _ _

__****"B-But why? I don't deserve any help. I deserve to be killed."** ** _ _

__****"Don't say that." Dipper snapped. "I might hate you. I might want to throw you off a ten story building with my raw hands but you need help, seriously, or you might hurt not just me but Blaze too."** ** _ _

__****Bill's eyes widened and he slowly nodded.** ** _ _

__****He didn't want to hurt anyone. At least not his family.** ** _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Dipper so fucking amazing like he still wants to help this evil dorito! ANYWAYS if you are sensitive to harmful and sensitive dark topics like murder, rape, domestic violence, and serious mental health issues then please do not read this book. I'm very nervous about this book because I don't want anyone to get upset by the dark themes but then again it's a dark book so...
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far! It would really help me write more as I'm debating whether to scrap this story :(


	8. The Private Tutor From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Crimson.

Bill woke up the next morning with red sore eyes. He hissed and slowly climbed out of bed. He felt horrible for everything he's done. He can't help it- the voices keeping him awake last night don't make him exactly the chipper guy he once was. The Alpha was woken up by the sound of knocking on the door of his bedroom. He grumbled expecting it to be Pyronica with news on the latest heist but when he opened the door he was greeted with his Omega, Well almost his.

"Why are you waking me up at five in the morning." He growled. 

Dipper glared. "Lesson one of anger management- if thing's don't go your way, deal with it." He growled back. Bill's eyes widened. He knew the Omega said he'd try to help him but waking him up at this time was not the ideal plan.

"Now What do you have planned today?" Dipper asked.

"Nothing much." Bill huffed. He was still pretty annoyed.

"Sounds fun." Dipper rolled his eyes. "If you need me I'm going to be reading a book-"

"Shock." Bill teased.

"Oh piss off Cipher," Dipper replied. The Omega heard the Alpha growl in annoyance at his new acquired sassy remarks but he will just have to deal with them until he finds a way out of this mess. The Omega went back to his room and grabbed a book on Russia's revolution and began to read all about Lenin and the communist party in Russia. He was humming happily to himself when a shy knock was heard.

"Come in."

Blaze barged through the doors in tears. "Mommy." He sobbed running over to the Omega who looked painfully worried.

"Baby what's wrong?" Dipper hushed kissing his forehead and embracing him tightly. Footsteps could be heard marching down the hallway and Blaze flinched closer into the hug at the noise. A tall sharp-edged woman burst through the door holding a ruler and glaring at the Omega and his little boy who was a sobbing mess.

"Blaze William Cipher get back in that classroom now!" She screamed and Blaze choked from a cry.

Dipper glared at the woman. "Who the fuck do you think you are? Don't talk to my son like that!"

"Oh, so you're the one who raised him!" She scoffed. The old lady grabbed the Boy and pryed him from Dipper grasp. The three made quite a large amount of noise because Bill had heard them from his study. The Blonde alpha stormed in to find the private tutor hitting Dipper and screaming at the crying child.

"What the HELL is going on in here!?" Bill roared causing the three to go quietly.

"Daddy she hit me!" Blaze muttered pointing to the teacher. Bill looked at the teacher angrily. But then Blaze said:

"She hit Mommy too!" 

Snap. Bill's expression darkened and he reached for his pocket before taking in a deep breath. "Mrs. Topley, can I have a word or three?" He asked. The teacher nodded, glaring at the other two as she passed by, Bill lead her out and looked at Dipper sadly. The Omega lifted Blaze onto his lap before going into the bathroom to draw them a bubble bath.

Meanwhile, gunshots could be heard in the basement.

Bill walked closer to the corpse and hissed. "No one does that to my family." He growled at the cold lifeless body of the private tutor. "No one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its so short I'm sick but wanted to get at least something out :)


	9. A Peeking Alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and smut await. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE AND MASTURBATION SO SMUT BASICALLY.
> 
> RIP.

It was a Wednesday night. Three days after Blaze had that traumatic experience with his teacher. He didn't even know what he did wrong. She had asked him a simple question about some kind of math problem and he answered it wrong. She asked him again slowly and he still couldn't manage it. He was five-years-old not Ten! Anyways he began to cry from her screaming especially when she smacked the ruler on his small desk. She asked him why he was crying with a seething tone to her voice and he sobbed that he just wanted to go back to miss AppleSweets class in his elementary school. He then felt a hard force slap his cheek and he stared up in shock. That hurt. Was that how Mommy felt when Daddy hit him? 

Never the less Blaze ran for it. The Teacher screaming after him but he managed to hear the humming of his mother before bolting through the door for safety. He doesn't like this place. Not at all.

The small child woke up in a cold sweat that night. The cold memories flashing through his mind. He began to whimper and then sob looking around his dark room that creaked in the night. He slowly got out of bed- grabbing a stuffed animal one of the maids got him to comfort him and walked out of his room. He had wandered along the second floor of this giant cabin like house until he came across his mother's room. But he wasn't in bed.

Blaze peeked through the gap in the keyhole to find his mother being sick in the bathroom. Crying.

The small boy backed away knowing to give him some space- he hoped he was alright. Dipper meant everything to him. Blaze walked down the hall that he came from and found a spiral staircase leading up. He walked up to it slowly taking care not to fall as his legs were still small enough for him to lose his balance. He looked around the small landing area at the top of the stairs and found three doors. One large double door and two single doors on each side. Blaze went to the double doors and knocked gently.

Nothing.

He opened one of the doors gently and looked inside the master bedroom. There he saw his father spread out like a starfish face down into the pillows. Snoring.

He entered the room quietly and shut the door behind him before wiping his tears. Climbing onto the bed he nudged Bill's naked shoulder and whimpered. The Blonde finally groaned when he whispered for him to wake up. He wasn't happy and he hissed.

"Pyronica I fucking told you not to come in here-" He stopped growling when he noticed it was only Blaze. "Oh Blaze, it's only you." He sighed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Blaze sat on his chest with watering eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." He muttered playing with the stuffed animal in his hands.

"About what?" Bill asked not knowing what to do.

"The teacher."

A sigh came from the older Alpha's mouth and he leaned forward to pull the boy closer for an awkward yet warm embrace. "She won't bother you anymore."

"But-"

"Your still scared aren't you?"

He nodded. Bill blinked and suddenly his mind went dizzy.

__

_"Daddy I had a nightmare-" The young Bill Cipher whined in the entrance of his parent's bedroom. His father sat up with a hard glare on his face._

_"Go back to bed William!" He snapped rolling over. Bill walked closer and poked his father's blanket-covered figure._

_"B-But I'm scared." He cried. The 4-year-old flinched when a large hand grabbed his pajama shirt and a growl erupted._

_"Your four for fucks sakes- Go back to bed now or else."_

_Bill stumbled back and ran off within a second, sobbing even more, At least this time he wasn't spanked with his father's belt._

__

Bill blinked again and stared down at the trembling boy that was his son. He smiled warmly and hugged him tighter. "Wanna bunk with me tonight?" He asked. Blaze nodded and Bill shuffled to let him under the warm blankets. "Try to get some sleep kid." He kissed the boy's forehead and watched him slowly drift off to sleep. 

The next morning came faster than expected and Bill got up when he noticed Blaze had run off before he had woken up. A smile came to his face when he noticed the boy had stuffed his stuffed animal in Bill's arms as if to keep him company while he was gone. How sweet. The blonde got up and showered before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen where Blaze sat eating some toast with jam. 

"Having fun?"

"Oh yeah! Anna made it for me." Blaze muttered with a mouth full of food. Anna was one of the more trusted maids in the Cipher home.

"Sounds nice of her- Did you say thank you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Came the reply.

"Has your mother been down yet?" Bill asked looking and playing with an empty wine glass on the table. 

"No." 

"Right well I'll go get him then." He walked out of the dining room and down the hallways, up the stairs and took a few sharp turns before coming towards Dipper's door. He braced a hand on the golden handle before he was about to push it open.

That was until he heard a noise.

His eyes widened and he swiftly put his ear to the dark oak door to see if his suspicions were correct. They were.

Bill slowly bent down and looked through the keyhole of the door and almost swallowed his whole tongue from the nervous feeling in his gut.

He watched as the Omega was pleasuring himself with one of the toys he had left in the bathroom. Displayed out on the bed as he pushed the silicone dildo into his gaping hole repeatedly. Bill had to lick his lips or he would surely have drooled all over the floor.

Loud moans and pants were heard and the Blonde felt his pants tighten considerably. The hot familiar feeling of his inner alpha began to consume his body. Beckoning him to go in there and pound the Omega straight into the mattress.

But he didn't. Not after last time. Instead, the Blonde sat back and unbuckled his belt before stroking himself at the sight of the Omega on the bed. How he wished he could replace that stupid toy- Hewas a panting mess as he watched Dipper arch his back when he must have hit his good spot.

"Fuck Pinetree." Bill cursed. "If only you knew what you do to me."

It didn't last very long because moments later a loud scream of the Omega's orgasm was heard and Bill scrambled back, tucking himself back into his pants, and dashing off to the bathroom to cool himself down.

He felt horrible.

Meanwhile, Blaze had finished his toast when Bill came down with a bright red face and his hand twitching nervously.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"N-Nothing If your mother comes down tell him I've gone to a meeting." With that Bill ran off.

"Weird." Blaze shrugged too innocent to know why Bill was panicking internally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving out free holy water. I'm so sorry.


	10. Worked up Suspicions.

Dipper walked downstairs to find Blaze coloring in on some paper. He sat down and looked around suspiciously. Bill would have checked on him by now- not that he was complaining because he hated the guy but still. It was strange.

"Blaze where is your father?"

"He ran off this morning and was all red and sweaty." Blaze replied.

"Weird." Dipper shrugged. He got up and decided to go look for the Alpha. Since They were kidnapped Blaze missed his doctor's appointment to get his dynamic checked over. He wanted to have a few words with Bill on maybe getting it checked out. Not only was that concern but Dipper needed the toilet and his own en suite was now blocked up from vomit. He had been feeling dizzy all week and maybe it was his yearly heat. But then he remembered he had been taking the pills to stop it so it must be the food around here, right?

"Bill!" Dipper yelled looking around. He stormed into a nearby reading area he had come across and he wasn't there. He then went back to his room and to his horror Bill was on his bed, a panting mess. "Shit." Dipper cursed stepping back.

Bill's red eyes narrowed and before Dipper could run away the Alpha pounced. They hit the floor with a thud and Dipper had no time to register what the hell just happened as he felt a hot tongue lick over his exposed neck. "GET OFF!" Dipper screamed. He was not going to let him do this _again _. He shoved Bill off of him to find him panting and acting all haywire. His canines were showing and his shirt was ripped off.__

__"Bill?"_ _

__A growl returned and two firm hands grabbed him before throwing him on the bed. It was only when Dipper breathed in that he realized what was going on._ _

__The fucking bastard was in his RUT!_ _

__He tried to kick and scream but the other stopped dead above him with his face buried into the other's neck. He seemed to relax and breathe heavily. Dipper grimaced at the feeling of sweat from the blonde's skin and wanted to vomit, again. Bill inhaled the other's scent before looking at him with orange eyes. At least he calmed down slightly._ _

__"Your scent." He rasped. "Has changed."_ _

__"You're in a rut! Let me go!" Dipper snarled shoving him backward but Bill just climbed right back on top of him._ _

__"So sweet."_ _

__"Fuck you!" Dipper yelled into his ear and flinched when the other let out an animalistic growl._ _

__"You smell so- fresh and like honey." He hummed nuzzling the other. "I came in to check on you again and I can't help it- you're just so fucking." He cut himself off with a deep purring noise._ _

__"Well if your not in a rut then can you unblock my toilet and get Blaze to see a dynamic doctor?" Dipper spat. "like, now?"_ _

__"Toilet is blocked?" He asked shuffling off of the other to go have a look. Bill was still struggling to stand with all of the hormones racing through his bloodstream. He noticed the toilet smelt of sickly vomit and was almost overflowing from it._ _

__"I-I thought it was a heat coming on but I guess not," Dipper said sheepishly. "I've been feeling weak and weird in the stomach ever since you erm, Y'know."_ _

__Bill turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. His mouth parted slightly and pupils dilating._ _

__"Could you be pregnant?"_ _

__Dipper didn't say anything as his gut felt heavy like a ton of bricks crashing down on him. Well, Bill didn't exactly use protection when that incident happened. "W-What no! Not that's impossible."_ _

__"It would explain the scent, and the erm hormones that got you all worked up this morning." Bill coughed._ _

__"You- You SPIED ON ME!?" Dipper screamed furiously._ _

__"I couldn't help it!" The Alpha shot back defensively. "You were just so- perfect and I got carried away." He muttered. "Sorry."_ _

__Dipper walked up to him and slapped his cheek. "I better not be pregnant Bill because If I am, once I escape I'm calling the cops on you for rape." Dipper hissed before storming off. He didn't want to have any more kids, especially not with this monster._ _

__Bill scoffed._ _

__"As if I'm ever letting you go."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?


	11. Falling Down.

The next day Bill had hired some kind of private doctor that wouldn't rat him out to the cops to come to check on both Blaze and Dipper. Theyw ere all waiting in the Dining room until a large male Beta walked in. His grey emotionless eyes slightly guarded by his thin-rimmed glasses. He looked at the clipboard and asked Dipper's name. The Omega sat up and walked slowly over into the back room where the cleaning supplies were kept. Bill had gotten a few of the maids to clean it out and make it a small office for the doctor to use. The Omega was shaking in his large sweater, The doctor asked him if he was cold, He wasn't cold in the slightest. He was sick and worried.

The doctor helped him up on the table and prodded a hand around his stomach. He paused and then looked into the Omega's eyes before a click of a pen was heard and he scribbled some loose notes down. 

"Tongue out." He ordered taking a wooden stick to have a look at the brunettes tonsils. "You don't seem to have an illness- not tonsilitis anyways." He muttered writing more down. Dipper sat there nervously until he used the stethoscope to measure his heartbeats and breathing.

"No mucus on the chest so you definitely do not have a cold." came the prompt reply.

Dipper began stuttering. "W-Well is it something more serious? I've been being sick and getting um- horny." He shied away with a red cherry face.

The doctor's eyebrow raised in confusion. 

"Have you been taking any supplements?" He asked checking the other's eyes to see if his pupils dilated or not, which they did. 

"Yes."

He hummed and ticked a box on the clipboard before gently pushing him down to lie down on the table. "Okay, Mr. Pines I'm just going to examine your abdomen alright?" 

The Omega nodded and winced at the sound of latex-gloved being slapped onto the Doctors hands. He felt around the area and stopped. "Have you had unprotected sex in the past month, sir?" 

Dipper was silent.

"Well?"

"Yes. I have." He admitted as he tried not to vomit from the memory.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly and left. Dipper sat up slowly and wiped his tears that were forming in his eyes. The sound of the door opening again made him look up to find a pregnancy test in the other's hand. He nodded weakly and took it.

Meanwhile, Blaze sat coloring in on some paper while his father helped a little. And by helped he just drew a load of triangles in yellow on the paper for Blaze to color inside of. The two jumped in fright when the door of the closet office slammed open and Dipper stormed out to almost rip Bill's head off. But he didn't. Instead, he told BLaze to follow the doctor for his dynamic test and waited until he left the room.

Then he snapped.

"I actually hate you." He hissed. Bill glared.

"What did I do wrong this time?"

"I'll tell you what you did wrong! YOU GOT ME PREGNANT, AGAIN!" He screamed throwing a nearby glass vase at the Alpha when his eyes flashed red. It was very unlikely for an Omega to be enraged. Especially as someone as calm as Dipper usually is.

Bill just sat there wide-eyed.

"You get it now? You know how serious this is?!" Dipper yelled with his face red from crying, screaming and just overall rage he felt right now. "I'm going to have to have another baby with _you _."__

__Bill scoffed. "And why is that a bad thing?"_ _

__"You're a MOB BOSS! You're A SERIAL KILLER- A RAPIST!" Dipper shrieked gripping his hair. "AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" He added._ _

__Bill felt his chest tighten and what was left of his dark heart shatter. He growled and before he could strike at the Omega the Doctor came out with Blaze who was eating a lollipop._ _

__"Congrats- Your son is a young **Alpha **"****_ _

__****Dipper felt his entire world crumble.** ** _ _


	12. How To Be An Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Chapters have been short! I'm slowly running out of filler ideas lol. AND I am super busy with my university application for this year. 
> 
> Anyways here's a chapter. Tomorrow there might not be one :(

Dipper was sitting in his bed. He hadn't left his room in five days. He refused to even look at anyone else- even his reflection caused him to vomit. He didn't want any more children. Especially not Bill's. Though it wouldn't mean he'd hate this child. Sure he finds it horrible that it's a product of rape but he it's not the child's fault. It's Cipher's fault. He let out a sigh and finally got up.

It had been three weeks? He wanted to say. So about a month. A month into a pregnancy he didn't want. He let out a shudder and walked into the bathroom to put on some loose clothing. After finding out Blaze was an alpha he got very nervous around him. He began to hope that Bill's evilness isn't genetic and he prayed that Blaze didn't turn out like him. Not that the poor child knew what an Alpha even was.

He looked in the mirror and blew his nose into a tissue. The Omega had been feeling sick and stuffed up. He must have caught a cold or something. He put on a shirt and pants before heading out into the house to find Blaze. When the Omega couldn't find his little boy he walked around more before bumping into a maid. She had told him Bill was in the garden teaching Blaze how to do something. Dipper looked concerned and almost sprinted out into the garden. He walked around the maze of flowers before coming around one particular corner.

He almost fell to the floor.

"BLAZE WILLIAM PINES WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" He screamed.

Blaze jolted out of his father's grasp and shoved the shotgun away. Bill was teaching the boy how to aim a shotgun after Blaze had asked him what he was doing. Bill had told the truth: He was target practicing. He ended up holding the gun and showing him how to aim it correctly while the small boy pulled the trigger.

"I-I was- Daddy was teaching me how t-to-"

"Get to your room!" Dipper yelled causing Blaze to burst out crying. He ran off towards his room. Dipper's fists were clenched and his breathing was heavy. Bill strolled over to him with a glare.

"What was that for?" He asked. "We were just messing about."

"Hear me Cipher." Dipper snarled and pulled his collar in a firm grip. "You will not expose my child to that kind of shit- No guns, no knives, no NOTHING of the sort." He threatened with a dark gaze. The alpha removed the Omegas hands from his shirt collar stiffly.

"Why? No one is getting hurt-"

"I don't want him to take after you because we all know what you're like." He spat. "A killer."

Bill stayed silent before eyeing the Omega. "Can I not teach him some useful skills? like hunting? Or how to be an Alpha?" He asked. No anger in his voice for once.

Dipper looked at the floor with a scowl before looking up at his eyes. He felt his chest thumping. "No, you can't."

A scoff was heard. "Then who will? You can't because you are an Omega!"

"Anyone but you!" Dipper shot back in a raged snap. He had enough of him. "Cant you see Bill? You're not the best role model right now!" He yelled in the other's face.

"I know but I am trying Pinetree!" He pleaded. "I am honest!" He repeated holding a hand over his heart- as if he had one. "I love you..." 

Dipper barely heard the audible whisper. He grabbed his shoulders and looked away. "You've said that before."

"It is true- Please just give me another chance!" He begged. 

"I can't- you raped me- you SHOT me." came the quiet reply. "I can't trust you after that...I'm sorry." 

With that, the Omega left the Alpha looking heartbroken. Bill knew something was wrong- not just him but did the Omega seem sick? Like he was all clogged up with snot and wincing when he moved too quickly. It might have been the early stages of pregnancy but he was not like this when he was carrying Blaze. Speaking of he might have to go check on the poor kid. Dipper had given him quite the stern yelling and it shocked not only him but gave the young Alpha a fright.

On his way to his son's bedroom, he felt his private cell phone buzz in his trouser pocket. He pulled it out and his eyes narrowed.

_'Heard you busted out- I'm coming for a visit. From J.'_

He can't let him in.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any theories on who 'J' is?
> 
> Also two chapters per pregnancy month like last time? To spread it out but not rush it? Sound good?


	13. The Omega's Instincts

Bill hadn't checked on Dipper since that incident. Although he felt guilty enough for what happened. Instead, he continued to try and get Blaze to understand the differences between each dynamic without making his judgemental because of stereotypes. The young Alpha soon understood most of what he was but he didn't quite grasp what an Omega was. Bill decided it would be best for Dipper to explain that to him. It was only fair. So the blonde began walking over to his bedroom while he had set Blaze a research task in the small library in the house. He approached the door with care before knocking softly.

"Pinetree- Are you awake?"

He heard some kind of groan and opened the door. He found Dipper lying in bed and breathing heavily. In a hurry, he rushed over to shake him gently. 

"Are you okay?" He asked feeling his forehead. The brunette looked at him panting, sweating and he had a fever. "You're sick." He mumbled.

"No S-SHIT." Dipper cursed with his voice laced in sarcasm. Bill rolled his eyes and gently pushed him to lie down again. He fluffed up the pillow behind his head and positioned it under the brunettes matte hair. 

"You need to rest." He said softly as he began to almost tuck the Omega back into bed like a child. "I'll go get you some soup or something to help with a cough you have." 

Dipper watched him leave- or the blur of a person leave. He was so dizzy and his world was spinning. He felt so so sick that he hoped this wouldn't cause him to miscarry. Not that he wanted children it's just he'd hate to be the reason why someone can't even be born. He looked around nervously, trying to ignore the beads of sweat running down his face. He felt cold but he was sweating? The Omega began to pant again before he suddenly snapped.

His instincts began to run wild. He wasn't comfortable just yet. Grabbing as many pillows and soft materials as he could the Omega began to arrange them in a nest formation. He was slow at it considering his weak state but he needed things to be perfect. Placing pillows down and scenting them before not liking the formation and changing the whole thing again and again as this cycle continued.

Meanwhile, Bill was in the kitchen chopping up some carrots into a large soup bowl on the stove. The blaze had been wandering around asking him questions before vanishing to go play with some toy in his room. The Alpha let the soup boil and stirred it several times. Tasting it to make sure it was perfect- like his mother's soup used to be. He stopped when his phone buzzed again.

'I'm In America. -J' 

He slammed the phone on the counter and chose to ignore it. Put in the back of his already dark mind.

The Alpha finished making some soup and slowly walked upstairs balancing it on a silver tray. He isn't used to this-this is a servants job, not his. He huffed and walked over to the door to find Blaze peeking through his mother's door. The Young Alpha wanted to go in but looked scared.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked setting the soup down on a table outside the room.

"Um." Blaze mumbled. Eyes going foggy from the tears welling in his eyes. "I tried to go inside but I took a step in and Mommy began to growl at me." He sniffled.

Bill looked confused so he opened the door and watched the Omega look around his nest and their eyes met. The Omega bared his teeth and snarled as a sign of warning to get out of his marked territory. Bill paled and slammed the door shut. He had heard of Omega's being like this in the heat but never did he expect it to be when they are sick. He supposed it must be a backup plan for safety.

"Does mommy hate me?" Blaze asked tugging on Bill's shirt.

"No- no he doesn't hate you." He said softly and kneeled down to his height. "He's an Omega which means he feels threatened by you."

"Why?"

"You're an Alpha- it's just the way it works." Honestly, Bill didn't know the answer himself. He looked at the door and decided to leave the Omega in peace. "I wouldn't go inside Blaze, go work on your schoolwork." He recommended before walking halfway down the hall. Bill froze when he heard Dipper's bedroom door open. He turned around swiftly to see Blaze walking inside the room.

He almost freaked out before running in after him. Soon as the Alpha burst through the doors he stopped and his breath hitched in relief. 

Blaze wasn't hurt quite the opposite. Dipper had obviously realized that this was his child not a threat and so the Omega had probably snatched him up and brought him to his nest on the bed. Blaze looked utterly confused while the Omega began to scent him gently and purr. Bill had read something like this. Omega's likes to have their children with them to keep them protected but his thoughts were stopped when Dipper noticed him.

He growled hugging the younger alpha closer to his chest.

"Pinetree you need to calm down- this is all stress on the baby." 

A pause.

"I know your instincts are going wild because you don't know what to do but please just calm down." He begged as he slowly walked closer. The brunette made no signs of rejection as he got closer. The Alpha was cautious in case of the Omega bit his hand off when he reached out to cup his cheek gently. He didn't even fight back.

Instead, the Omega melted into the touch and his chest rumbled louder like a cat purring. Bill knew that if Dipper had any clue of what was going on he'd be on the floor most likely very beaten up by now but it seemed his instincts liked having an Alpha around. The Omega had even invited him into his nest willingly which shows some kind of trust which was odd considering Dipper hated his guts.

Maybe that was all a front? Maybe he did actually still love him but he was overthinking everything. The thoughts gave Bill some kind of hope as he watched his mate slowly go to sleep in his embrace. Blaze had also fallen asleep next to them as the three of them were surrounded by warmth.


	14. A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finally meets J for the first time in 11 years and it doesn't.t go well.

The next morning Dipper woke up curled around Blaze who was buried into his chest, sleeping. He sat up slowly and he felt much better. His fever had gone down and he felt less dizzy than before. He felt something stir behind him- or rather someone. Looking over his shoulder he realized Bill must have slept in the same bed as him. He paled and snarled at the Alpha which woke him up.

"Morning. You feeling better?" He didn't register the slap on his face.

"Why are we in the same bed!?" Dipper screamed at him. "Why!?"

"You invited me in!" He said defensively. "Don't get all salty with me Pinetree, you shoved me in here."

Dipper stayed silent. A faint Dust of pink rising on his cheeks. They puffed as he sat away holding Blaze's head in his lap and stroking his hair gently. Hopefully, he won't wake up. Bill sat up and looked at the Omega who was avoiding eye contact.

"You have to at least like me in some way for you to let me in." He said. Is this guy for real? he must be delusional if he thinks there is any hope. 

Dipper glared and rolled his eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself it was my instincts. It means nothing."

"Whatever," Bill replied. He seemed hurt but annoyed with this Omega. He heard someone at the door knock on it quietly. "Come in." 

A maid walked in with her head bowed down. She looked up worriedly and bit her lip.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Sir it-it, He's here." She stammered before sensing her master's anger to boil up. She almost squeaked and ran out of the room in fright when Bill slammed his hand on a nearby table. He was no way near happy in the slightest. He had thought by ignoring the messages he would leave him alone. He doesn't want anything to do with him!

"Fine. If he wants to play, let's play." He growled. Dipper looked utterly concerned and followed Bill as he stormed out fo the room in a fit of anger. He had left Blaze to sleep in his warm bed and thankfully he hadn't woken up from Bill's angry noises. He rushed down the stairs to find Bill at the bottom of the wooden steps just glaring, baring his teeth, at this stranger who was just as smartly dressed. His hair was a dark brown, gelled back in a sleek hairstyle. Sharp golden eyes just like Bill's. He had facial hair like a faint beard on his chin and he was looking at Bill with a cold, emotionless expression.

"Bill, how very nice to see you." He spoke in his thick posh accent.

"Likewise." Bill scoffed. "What the fuck do you want James?" He asked with venom. He wasn't in the mood for his antics.

"I heard you busted out." The other replied fumbling with his silver pocket watch in his tailcoat pocket. "Father told me so."

"Oh did he now? Are you aware that _dear father_ killed our mother?" The Blonde Alpha shot back. "I can't believe you _still _even talk to him after everything he's done- AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID TO ME!" Bill screamed.__

__"Bill-"_ _

__"No James! He MURDERED HER!" The ear piercing shriek filled the room. Dipper watched the scene unfold._ _

__"He did not such thing Brother!" James shot back. "You sir are delusional." He narrowed his gaze. The two could hear the Blonde's breathing get heavy with the poisonous rage in his system._ _

__"Didn't he? So what- the knife magically ended up in her head?" He asked with a shaky laugh. Dipper could sense the Alpha was losing his patience, this was further confirmed when Bill had to physically grab his head and he was violently shaking. "S-Stop it!" He whispered._ _

__Dipper bit his lip and walked down the stairs to simply put a hand on the other's shoulder. He knew Bill's mental health was terrible. He knew he heard voices when angry or annoyed. The Alpha tensed and stopped shaking to look at the Omega who looked concerned. "Breathe." Came the instruction. The Alpha gulped down his fears and nodded._ _

__Dipper's attention turned to James who looked freaked out by his brother's mental breakdown. "What is your business here?" He asked him. Dipper thought at first that his brother was an Alpha but from his reaction, he must have guessed he was a Beta or he surely would have snarled at Bill by now._ _

__"My father sent me here to- check on things," James replied straightening his posture. "I mean no harm brother-"_ _

__"DONT YOU!?" Came the roar of an outburst. The Alpha's eyes turned to a bloody red before in a flash of a second he had pinned his younger brother against the wooden paneling of the lodge's walls in front of the doorway. Pinning him by the neck snarling with red bloodlust filled eyes. "ANYONE ON HIS SIDE MEANS HARM!" He Yelled in his face. James' pale complexion began to purple slightly. Dipper's eyes widened as he heard the gasping for air blocked out by Bill tightening his grip around the poor guy's neck._ _

__"Bill stop it!" He pleaded running over to him to grab his shoulder. He tried to pry him off but the Alpha wouldn't budge. "Bill!" The Blonde shoved Dipper away with a shrug of his shoulder and continued to try to kill his sibling. Dipper panicked before he yelled._ _

__"ALPHA STOP IT!"_ _

__Bill immediately loosed his grip and James fell to the floor with a hoarse gasp of oxygen. Bill was wide-eyed staring at the Omega who had actually called him his alpha. He looked down at his brother who was still wheezing for air and stepped back. He didn't know what got into him so suddenly._ _

__"You okay?"_ _

__Bill looked back to Dipper. The question was directed at him?_ _

__"Me?" He asked voice barely audible._ _

__"Yes, you." Dipper rolled his eyes. "You went all pyscho again."_ _

__"Sorry I didn't-"_ _

__They were cut off by a chuckle coming from the entrance. Bill's head snapped to the large figure and his expression of confusion morphed into a grin. "Well, I forgot how feisty you were!" A thick Russian accent laughed. Bill beamed and was tackled in a tight embrace. "Cousin William!" Came the thick chuckle._ _

__"Cousin Igor," Bill replied and patted his back. "Pinetree this is my Cousin Igor from Russia."_ _

__"Hello-" Dipper squeaked when he has embraced a very tight hug._ _

__"You must be The flower of his life I've heard so much about da?" He asked smiling. Dipper blushed bright red and shot Bill a narrowed eyed glance. He finally looked at Igor's outfit to find him sporting a large black trenchcoat with a belt, a gun strung in it. He had deep black hair and a long pointed beard. Piercing grey eyes with a hint of sapphire blue swirling in them._ _

__"You idiot!" James rasped kicked Bill's foot with his own. Igor let out a laugh._ _

__"James my Man Lighten up!" He hit his back cheerfully._ _

__"So Igor what brings you here?" Bill asked. Igor beamed._ _

__"Well after hearing you busted out my old friend I thought you might like a job." He said with evil lacing his eyes. Dipper saw Bill think it over and shrug._ _

__"I don't know Igor I'm quite busy-"_ _

__"Oh come on an old friend- what got you so busy?" He asked. "I have a deal at the market tomorrow. I think it would be a good investment for you're _business _," He replied.___ _

____"Oh? A profit?" Bill did seem intrigued._ _ _ _

____"Indeed. Prices ranging from the hundreds for good quality too." Came the reply._ _ _ _

____"Sure we'll tag along." Bill shrugged. "That alright, honey?" Bill asked. Dipper narrowed his eyes and muttered 'whatever' before walking off._ _ _ _

____He could hear the distant laughing of the two cousins and Dipper couldn't have felt more worried in his life. Who was Igor and what kind of dealing was this that they were going to?_ _ _ _


	15. One Bullet Is All It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THSI CONTAINS MENTIONS OF SLAVERY AND VOILENCE

"Wake up!"

Dipper opened his eyes groggily to find Blaze jumping next to him on the bed. "Morning-"

"Mommy we're going out today!" Blaze chirped jumping until he landed on the floor and scurried away. Oh right, Dipper almost forgot about this stupid trip with Bill's dangerous cousin. He knew he was trouble right from the start. Anyone Bill is friends with is a recipe for a disaster. He climbed out of bed to see a pile of clothes at the end of the bed. He unfolded them in a sitting position and held the black sleek dress up in the air. 

He grumbled. Now he was starting to act like Grunkle Stan- oh God he almost forgot about his family Dipper felt his heart sink in his chest. They hadn't even tried looking for him, have they? He tried to keep his tears back. No, they are in the middle of nowhere, of course, it will be hard. He just needs to keep clinging onto the shed of ope he has that he will escape one day.

"Are you dressed?" Came the voice. Bill.

"No," Dipper replied. He didn't want to face today.

"Hurry up we're leaving in five," Bill said with annoyance lacing his words. Dipper slowly took his sweet time and met Bill at the entrance. He grabbed his arm and dragged him into the car which had black windows so Dipper couldn't see where they were or where they were heading to. They sat in this car for what seemed like hours. Bill refused to speak and Blaze had fallen into a slumber.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" Dipper snapped.

"Why?" Bill scoffed. "It won't change anything-"

"We're here Cousin!" Came the reply from the driver's seat. The sleek black car came to a halt and Bill got out. Dipper felt the door open and he carried Blaze in his arms. Looking around him he was utterly confused as to where they were.

A large grey abandoned warehouse with guards around the place like litter. The rod heading in was dusty and the thick emerald trees surrounding the place created no hope for escape. Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and followed Bill and Igor into the warehouse. It smelt horrible and stale. Like all of the emotion was sucked out of the air with a vacuum cleaner. The Omega felt the weight of a thousand cars on his shoulders. Something in here was not right. This was a dodgy business. Shuddering Dipper continued to walk with Blaze asleep in his arms. Why was Bill involving him and his child in mafia shit? He didn't care about it and this will just make him more hated by the Omega.

Igor was explaining some things about his own gang from Russia. Bill wasn't really paying attention. He kept glancing at his watch every so often and eventually lost all of his patients.

"Igor where are the sales at?" He snapped.

A low chuckle was a response. "Egar I see?" Igor asked. "Very well." He nodded to a nearby guard who clicked a button. Suddenly two large metal doors opened up like a garage door and they entered what seemed to be a setup auction room. The seating was created out of boxes and there were only five other guests waiting to bid for what Dipper presumed to be weapons.

"I recommend keeping the child asleep during this." Came the dark instruction. "Bring out the Offer!" Igor yelled and Dipper felt his whole body almost shrink.

Two guards dragged out what seemed to be a very weak Omega who was laced in chains. She was small, about twelve and sobbing. Igor stood on a pedestal and coughed to clear his throat. "Omega female, healthy enough. £200 dollars." He added a price.

To Dippers horror, he felt his face pale. This was no weapon sale. This was a human auction! Slavery! Disgusting!

He felt weak at the knees as the Omega girl was bought by some French mafia Boss for only £400 Dollars. He looked at Bill with a sick expression and Bill avoided eye contact. 

"You're not going to stop this?" He whispered. 

"No," Bill replied. "Pinetree how do you think I became rich?" Bill hissed. "Sure I robbed and killed but this is normal in my world," Bill explained with a stern expression. 

"You are truly sick." Dipper stammered. "If that was me being sold what would you do?" He whispered back angrily. "If it was Blaze!?"

"Silence!" Bill shot at him. "I don't like it. It haunts me. I can't tell him to stop it, Igor will slit my throat!" He hushed.

"Fine, if you won't I will." Dipper glared putting Blaze down in a chair next to him. Before standing up and storming off onto the fake stage.

"Pinetree!" He heard Bill hiss quietly for him to come back.

Dipper's heart broke when a child Omega was brought up on stage. Looking around four years of age he was whimpering to be set free. Dipper raced up when he was just about to be sold.

"Stop this!" He screamed. Igor went silent and laughed.

"What?" He asked as if he thought Dipper was just having a laugh with him. That was until he saw he was serious.

"Stop can't you see this is wrong? Let this child go!" Dipper yelled trying to attack the guards until he jumped when a loud shot of a gun was heard. Igor had shot a bullet into the air and the sound of its metal bullet hitting the floor rang through the warehouse auction room. Bill was freaking out until he stood up and tried to reason with Igor.

"Move out of the way Omega and let me do my job," Igor said darkly reloading the gun and pointing it directly at Dipper who was too scared to move. He heard Bill plead with his cousin that Dipper was just joking.

"No Bill I'm not playing around!" Dipper yelled. Bill and Dipper's eyes met. Golden ones pleading with him to stop or he will get hurt and Brown ones pleading for this slavery to end. 

"Move, now." Came the thick anger of the Russian.

"Make me!" Dipper screamed his teeth-baring out in anger. 

"PINETREE NO!" 

Igor laughed. "Fine, have it your way." 

"NO!" Come the shriek from the Blonde Alpha as a loud boom of the gun filled the air. It rang through his ears and Dipper flinched.

Igor had shot the gun at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP DIPPER


	16. Split In Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shock of the situation sinks in and Dipper questions his heart.

Dipper still heard the ringing of the bullet leaving the gun throughout the warehouse. He felt numb but he wasn't hurting at all. He didn't feel it pierce his skin. He didn't feel the blood ooze out of him. Instead, he heard the shriek and cry come from Blaze who had woken up from the commotion.

"DADDY!" He had screamed.

Dipper's vision had cleared and his eyes widened in shock. In front of him was Bill Cipher looking at him in utter shock himself. He was clutching just under his stomach. His hands covered in blood. 

"Bill?" Dipper asked.

The Blonde Alpha opened his mouth to speak but instead, he stumbled forward and fell to his knees.

"Bill!" Dipper yelled grabbing him. He looked at the wound the bullet had made and he began to shake. The stupid Alpha had taken the bullet for him. He had saved his life. "No no no." Dipper stammered as he layed Bill on the floor. The Alpha was breathing slightly. Breaths shallow and blood spilling from him. Dipper had seen Igor from his side vision run away along with everyone in the auction room accept from James and Blaze.

"Dipper move." James pushed him aside.

"No please-" Dipper cried wanting to at least hold his hand and tell him it will be alright. Not that he would hear. He wasn't conscious.

"Dipper, I'm a doctor," James said. 

"What?" Dipper breathed.

"Yes I'm a doctor, I never agreed with what my family business was so instead I went to go try help the world." James dismissed the reason as he put pressure on the wound. Dipper spotted Blaze cowering in his seat.

"Blaze Honey I need you to call an ambulance," Dipper asked wiping his eyes. 

"No!" James yelled. "We do that he's back in prison." 

"Then what!? We let him die!?" Dipper screamed back at him.

"No we get him in the car and back home where I can stitch him up," James said.

"He will die from blood loss!" 

"Not if you keep enough pressure on it he won't," James said ripping his jacket and putting it on the wound. "Don't let go of it." He told Dipper as they lifted him into the car. Dipper felt his heart race and eyes leak more and more. Why did he care if this Alpha lived or died?

~ ~ ~

"Any signs?" Stan asked as Mabel came home from another search. She had decided to search the town and nearby city for anyone that had seen the trio. Showing strangers pictures of Blaze and Dipper. Even Bill Cipher- she shoved his picture on windows and anything that would be able to hold it's flyer. Everyone she had asked had either politely declined or just plain out ignored her. Her fiance Pacifica was beginning to worry for her health as all she did was go on searches for her twin. She missed him so much. She cried every night because of it.

"None." She replied softly. "It's like he vanished. It's been almost two months Stan."

"I know." He huffed. "I Don't know what else to do- The cops dismissed the case after it went cold."

"Me either," Mabel said sadly. "You would think he would have made some attempt to call by now."

"It's Cipher he won't let him out of his sight!" Ford snapped. "Why didn't he tell us he knew-" Ford paused and ran a hand through his gray hair. "I'm going to bed." He snapped and slammed the door on his way out. He hated being useless in trying to save him. He hated it more than anything in the world.

~ ~ ~

"Well?" Dipper asked watching James tend to his wound on the bed. They had managed to get home with Bill slightly still alive. James had patched him up and managed to get some blood transfusions going with his own blood. 

"He should be okay- I've stitched it and removed the access bullet." 

"Infection?" Dipper asked. 

"No, there shouldn't be." He replied. "I would leave him to rest." He said softly as he left the room. Dipper watched the figure on the bed. His chest rising and falling softly.

"You stupid Alpha. You shouldn't have done that." He mumbled before closing the door behind him.

He understood the shock it had given him but what he didn't understand was the ache in his heart that was throbbing.


	17. I Think I Still Do?

Dipper had reached his third month of pregnancy. He had stayed by Bill's bedside for a month. A long month. Blaze had asked questions like:

"When will he wake up?"

"Will he die?"

"Why did that man shoot Daddy?"

To be honest, Dipper almost cried after answering each one. Today was no different but instead, James had taken him out into a nearby village. James had actually been willing to take Dipper home but oddly, he refused. He wanted to stay because of his guilt. If he had just stayed quiet then Bill wouldn't be half dead. No one would have been shot. It was his fault. Squeezing Bill's hand more Dipper began to say his long line of apologies again.

"I'm sorry- You- I should have listened. I'm so sorry, sorry!" He cried. The guilt ate at his throbbing heart and his body felt so bad. 

He felt the hand in his own shift and a low groan stir on the bed. Dipper's head shot up to see golden eyes groggily opening. Bills gaze met his own and he smiled. "Hey."

"I'm so sorry." Dipper burst out crying and sobbing.

"Hey it's alright," Bill said with his voice hoarse. "I should be the one saying sorry for everything I've done."

"No- Forget that. I got you shot!" A sob escaped. Breathing began ragged and more radical. He had to hold his breath to calm down.

"I shot you." Came the sad reply. "I guess it's karma huh?" He lightly joked but winced as his chest moved too quickly. His wound was still healing. 

"I should have listened to you," Dipper replied holding his hand. "And why did you take the bullet for me?" He asked.

"You're my Omega- even if you hate it. You are pregnant." He said simply. "I can't lose you."

"And if I lost you!?" Dipper snapped with tears running down his face. The Blonde's expression furrowed.

"But you hate me-" A scoff interrupted their conversation along with the sound of sheets moving. Bill sat up and stared at Dipper. "You need to hate me." He said like it was a kick to the stomach.

"Why?"

This was odd. Bill was now wanting Dipper to hate him?

"I'm a monster. I raped you. I shot you. I hit you. I kidnapped you!" Bill added to the list. "I lied to you- I killed in front of you." He broke down. "Please just hate me- I'm horrible! You were right I'm just like my father." Came the crying voice. Dipper grabbed his head and forced him to make eye contact.

"You are not your father."

"I am." Came the shaky reply of crying. Tears gently hit the white sheets.

"You are not," Dipper repeated. "You might be a killer, you don't normally hit me. You didn't mean it right?"

Bill shook his head 'no'.

"You didn't mean to y'know." Dipper said. Bill broke down.

"I'm still a fucking rapist just like him!" He screamed in a sobbing fit. Dipper blinked. What?

"He raped your mother?"

"No." He replied. Bill broke down and in his sobbing mess he yelled. "He raped _me! _"__

__"What?" Dipper snapped. "He what?"_ _

__"When I was y-young he beat me and then he raped me at night," Bill muttered. "I'm just like him- you should have left me for dead."_ _

__"Bill no-"_ _

__"Yes! He did! And I hate myself for it!"_ _

__

__"Bill..." Dipper said softly. "I'm so sorry."_ _

__"The worst part about it is- I hated it but then I put you through it!" He said his head buried in his hands. "I'm sorry."_ _

__"I forgive you." He whispered back. The Omega cupped his face and rubbed circled on his cheeks to calm him down. "Y'know I had the chance to leave this place in the past month but I didn't, want to know why?"_ _

__"Why?" Bill asked, voice cracking._ _

__"Because I think somewhere deep inside of me, I think I still love you." He muttered leaning closer. Bill blinked before a pair of lips met his own. e didn't expect this. But none the less he melted into it. The two stayed together as one, kissing for what seemed like a lifetime until breaking apart._ _

__"You mean that?" Bill panted._ _

__"I think so."_ _

__"I love you too, Blossom."_ _

__They kissed again._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think this is Stockholm syndrome or is it real?


	18. Questions Of A Young Alpha

In the next few days of Bill waking up from his sleep of recovery, Dipper had been close to him like a magnet. He was unsure why at first. He was delighted to see that the Omega now shared his feelings but it all seemed so strange that he suddenly became so clingy and affectionate. He had just woken up to the smell of a light soup that was on the desk next to him. He sat up slowly and winced. 

"Careful." Came the coo next to him. Bill looked over to see Dipper tending to the bedsheets and wetting a cloth to put on his head.

"You don't need to wait on me all the time," Bill replied.

"I know but I want to." The other mumbled brushed some strands of hair out of the Alphas face. Bill smiled and noticed the medium sized bump of his pregnant form. Quite large considering when he was carrying Blaze he was half the size for almost three and a half months along. He patted the bed next to him and tried to encourage him to get in the bed with him. "You want me to get in?" Dipper asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked.

Maybe this was too soon? "I want to cuddle you." Bill shot back with a smile. He reached out his arms like a toddler wanting to be held. The Omega shook his head and slowly and carefully climbed into the sheets.

"C'mere." Bill teased trying his best not to tear the stitches. Arms wrapped tightly around the other's swollen waist and tightened gently before a hum of approval escaped the blonde's lips. "Warm."

"Thanks." Dipper murmured. "Blaze is downstairs drawing you a picture." 

"Nice," Bill mumbled snaking his head into the crook of the other's neck. "You smell lovely." 

"Thank you." Came the bashful shy reply. The Omega tried to escape the other's grasp when a warm lick on the mating mark caused him to squeak. "W-what are you doing?" Dipper spluttered like a loon.

"Scenting you my love- I want you to be mine." Bill rumbled as he continued to rub, hug and lick the mark carefully. He used a spare hand to stroke the other's bump with his thumb. 

"I am yours," Dipper replied quickly. Almost distressed as if Bill had rejected him up to that point. The Alpha could smell the spike of worry and hushed him down. 

"Calm- I want you to calm down my blossom." He hushed and ran a hand through his hair like an owner petting a cat. The Omega inside the other rumbled and purred into the warm loving touch. Dipper had moved onto the Alpha's lap with the small bump between their bodies. The two were too busy groping and cuddling that they didn't hear the bedroom door slowly open and gentle footsteps of Blaze approach their bed. The two began to kiss and thing's got a bit out of hand when the Omega let out a needy whine. Blaze stood there utterly confused when he saw Bill go at his mother's neck and suck on the skin.

"Daddy? What are you doing to Mommy?"

Bill and Dipper snapped out of their position, Dipper furiously blushed and got out of the Alpha's lap stuttering for an excuse.

"Nothing Baby- What have you got there?" Bill remained calm while on the inside he was internally screaming at himself for not locking the door. He was so close.

"A picture!" He chirped completely forgetting what he just saw. "For you!" He excitedly jumped onto the bed with his child eagerness and shoved the brightly colored paper in his fathers face. 

"Oh wow, a masterpiece- Worth millions!" Bill gasped, obviously overdramatic, but it made Blaze beam with pride and joy which was all that mattered to the Alpha. Blaze ended up snuggling in between his parents as he listened to the rumbling of quiet purring. He yawned and almost fell asleep in the warmth when Bill lifted him up onto his lap and began to play with his hair. Styling it like his own.

"Mommy."

"Yes, honey?" Dipper replied flicking through a book he had left on the nightstand next to him.

"Why were you sitting on top of Daddy's legs?" Blaze asked. Dipper went a beet red and came up with an excuse. 

"I was checking his temperature."

"Then why did Daddy try to eat your neck?" 

Bill tried to suppress a snickering laugh. While Dipper was lost for words.

"He was scenting me, Alphas do that to Omega's," Dipper replied hiding his face behind his book.

"Oh, Okay!" Blaze replied with a happy tone. "But why were Daddy's hands down your pants?"

Dipper squeaked and Bill laughed unable to keep it in any longer. "No, he wasn't!" Dipper said overly embarrassed.

"Yes, he was!" Blaze replied in a serious telling off tone. 

"Oh no, he was not!" Dipper replied with a sloppy grin. "Now don't you have work to be doing?" He pondered.

Blaze's eyes widened and he almost dashed out of the room fast as lightning with a prompt goodbye leaving his parents either flustered or laughing.

"He is one curious child." Bill sighed. "Kind of like you." 

"I guess?" 

"Oh come on Pinetree you loved learning about things."

"People change-" Dipper said. "Like you?"

Bill stayed silent.

"Right?"

"Yeah baby- I've changed." He nodded and pecked the Omega on the lips. "Get some rest alright?" 

"M'kay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That could have gone terribly. Blaze is so innocent we must keep him that way.


	19. Stalking Prey

In the next week or so Bill was up and moving again. It didn't hurt as much but he still needed to be that little extra careful. Blaze had stopped asking awkward questions and the pregnancy was going smooth. Speaking of Bill had realized that he had no baby stuff in yet. He was so caught up on trying to make amends that he had nothing for the baby. Which is why when he next saw his Omega he proposed an offer. They would go into the nearby small village but he must be at his side at all times.

"So what do you say?" Bill asked the heavily pregnant Omega who looked to be considering it.

"I guess?" He shrugged. "What if anyone recognizes you?"

"No, I've never been there."

"Are we going out?" Blaze asked jumping up. Dipper nodded and ruffled his hair. The boy was more excited than ever.

"Alright then! Go get dressed Love and I'll get a car ready!" Bill chirped. 

Meanwhile, in the village, a group of black-clothed men waited in a small crowd. Surrounding a large black car with bulletproof windows. Inside sat the Russian mob boss and the retired Cipher mob boss. Igor and Willson were sharing a drink or three. Igor had wanted to discuss the event that had taken place.

"His Omega is wild." 

"Tell me about it! I wish he never met that whore." Willson barked. "He's always been a disappointment Igor- Now do you see why?" He hissed.

Igor huffed and drank the rest of his drink before narrowing his eyes. "I'm just pissed off that they sabotaged my auction- Do you know how much money I lost?" Igor growled eyes flashing red. Willson rolled his tired eyes and reached into his pocket for a knife. "I hope you aren't trying to eliminate me are you Uncle?" Igor said with a fake sweetness to his voice.

"No Igor- I would never." Willson shot back tracing his sharp eyes over the blade. "This was the knife that ended up in Beatrice's head." He murmured still remembering the blood oozing down its reflective silver. The sound that echoed around when it plunged deep past her skull. A face of terror before the light in her eyes vanished. 

"You didn't have to kill my Aunt y'know," Igor said. Not with anger, he knows the business more than anyone. He knows that if your spouse tries to get out you only have one option. "My Mother is quite angry about that."

"She never even liked her sister- She was adopted!" Willson growled. "I want you to take this and finish the job you started that evening." 

"Morning." Igor corrected.

"Whatever!" The older Cipher yelled shoving the knife in his hands like an unwanted plague. "Just finish the job."

"You want me to kill the Omega?" 

dark chuckle emerged.

"No my good friend." His dark eyes met the lighter ones with a drop of pure evil circling them. "I want you to kill William."

Bill and Dipper were in the car ready to go to the village. Blaze was left behind in order to finish his schoolwork since he was stubborn and had been behind on it. They had arrived shortly after and the first store Bill had dragged Dipper to was a small cozy bakery. Dipper noticed the smell of sweet dough and surgery treats inside. The way it lifted his senses in the most pleasurable ways. It made his stomach rumble and his mouth water. Bill walked straight up to the counter and picked a few treats. They shared a sweet dough like treat as they wandered from store to store. 

In the end, they ended up buying some essentials for the new baby such as Diapers and bottles. Dipper had found the cutest little baby grow in a light shade of aqua green. The two were strolling around the center. Taking in the beautiful scenery. The cool breeze and the smell of gorgeous vibrant flowers wafted through the air. Circling them closer together as they sat on a nearby seating area in front of a clothing store. The Omega rested his head on the Alpha's shoulder and closed his eyes. Listening to his heartbeat. 

"You doing okay?" Bill asked holding the other's hand in his own. 

"Yes." 

Bill remained silent and hugged him closer. The sweet scent of his mate caused his chest to warm up. He brushed a few strands of hair out of his face and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. Dipper hummed and only blushed deeper at the affection. The Blonde was honestly surprised that the Omega hadn't tried to run away from him. Earlier that day Bill had gone to use the bathroom and Dipper ended up whining that he was out of sight for even more than a moment. 

Bill looked up to see his surroundings when his spine shivered. He had to blink twice to see if his eyes were not playing tricks on him. He saw three men dressed in a black uniform he recognized all too well. Then he saw a large man. A black trench coat. Dark cloves that matched his equally dark expression.

"We need to go."

Dipper sat up worriedly. "What? Why?"

"Now." Bill hissed and dragged him up as the two walked in a quick pace across the village and hopefully to the car.

The figure behind them followed like a stalking predator. Bill looked behind him once in a while to find Igor tracing behind them. Hand in his pocket.

"We need to run- It's Igor," Bill whispered. Before Dipper could react Bill dragged him to run.

Footsteps of his Russian cousin running after the two could be heard amongst the clouds of dust falling from the pathway.


	20. A Silver Blade and Crimson Red.

"Why are we running Bill?!" Dipper gasped. He can't run so fast with a large bump keeping him weighed down.

"Bill!"

The Alpha stopped running at the Omega's whine and plead. He looked back to find him panting and almost pained. He couldn't run. His eyes darted to Igor who was swiftly coming closer and closer. Worry filled his orbs as he took the Omega's hands.

"Pinetree I want you to run." He whispered keeping their foreheads touching. "Go home alright?" He said with his voice cracking.

"What?"

"Go back to your sister okay?" 

"What Bill? No!" Dipper said confused. "I'm not leaving you."

"Pinetree please he's dangerous."

He was getting closer. 

"Please, I love you so much my love I need you to go-" He begged. A single tear running down his cheek. Dipper wiped it away.

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine- I'll deal with him. Just go."

"Bill..."

"Go!" He snapped. Dipper nodded weakly and walked away quickly. Something inside of him didn't want to leave him. He looked back to see Bill walking directly toward Igor who didn't look happy. Dipper bit his lip and rushed away. He needed to go to the car and wait- How could he wait when that man will try to kill him? Maybe? No, they are cousins! Igor and Bill looked close when they saw each other again after so many years.

Igor looked pissed. 

Bill stopped walking and so did his cousin. Bill could see the malicious intent in his eye. He knew it too well. 

"You have done so many things, wrong Cousin." 

Bill stayed silent. 

"That Omega is no good for you."

Bill's expression snapped up. His eyes filled with darkness. "How do you know?"

"You- let him walk over you- He's too full of attitude." He replied. "An Alpha should be able to give him orders, not the other way around."

"He's mine. Not yours why does this bother you!?" Bill hissed. "Why are you following us- My Business!"

"He cost me so much MONEY!" Igor screamed back whipping out a silver bladed knife. Bill flinched back. 

"You are not going to hurt him." 

"I don't want to hurt him- It's you I want." Igor chuckled stepping forward. Bill slowly reached into his pocket. Igor saw and lunged forward at a fast speed. Bill took out a pistol but Igor smacked it from his hand as the knife was plunged into the air and down on him. A tanned hand gripped the wrist that held the knife- keeping it from plunging it into his head. The two men struggled with grunts and hisses from trying to either murder or trying not to be killed.

"Let go!" Igor yelled. "I have a job to do!"

"F-From who?!" Bill struggled. Igor was much bigger and full of muscle. His golden eyes saw the tip of the blade closing the gap between the air and his face. In all honesty, Bill was terrified but was refusing to leave this world like this.

Igor was pushed back eventually and he was gasping for air. "The man who brought you into this world."

Bill stopped. He stared at his cousin. In disbelief. 

His father wanted him dead? A scoff emerged, at this point, he honestly wasn't surprised anymore. He had beat him, forced him to kill, raped him over and over. He killed his mother. The one person in this world that he would die for. He killed without a second thought.

"If he wants me dead- Youll have to try a little harder!" Bill Snapped with a menacing grin on his face. He was about to jump for the pistol lying on the floor but the black heavy boot of the Russian kicked it away. 

"Not so fast- Say hello to sweet Beatrice for me." 

A second passed and they were struggling once more. One had wrapped on the Blonde Alpha's neck and with his own two hands were keeping the blade away. He was losing his breath, losing his strength. He was losing his life!

Every sound around him went into a white static. Flushed out by the gates of death. Until he hard a small noise and everything stopped. Igor fell on top of him. The knife falling from his hand and deep dark crimson blood gushing from his head.

Bill stumbled back and caught his breath. He looked down to find his Cousin, dead. A shot to the head. Cold eyes staring openly with the light drained from them in a split second. A life gone. Bill looked up at the person who shot the bullet. Expecting James or someone rather than who he saw.

"Pinetree?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Dipper had the guts? 
> 
> What will happen now?


	21. In This Together.

"Pinetree?"

The Omega was holding the Pistol directly in front of him. His body shaking with fear and his eyes wide with shock. Did he just? He was petrified. Bill walked over the corpse and over to the cowering Omega who couldn't keep his eyes off of his first kill.

"Baby?" Bill asked cupping his face and making him look at him. "Calm down okay- everything is okay."

"O-Okay?" Dipper croaked dropping the pistol. Tears streaming down his face. "I j-just killed a man!" He gasped with a sob. Trembling forward Bill caught him and pulled him close. Saying words to calm him down. "I'm a murderer."

"Hey- It's alright. I guess that's two of us eh?" Bill joked but Dipper didn't look amused. The joking expression dropped. "It is going to be okay. I'll protect you."

"I'll go to jail," Dipper whispered at the realization. 

"No, you won't. No one will find out." Bill hushed kissing his forehead. "I promise you nothing will happen, we are into this together, yeah?"

A small nod. 

"We need to hide the body," Bill said. Dipper looked petrified. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing." 

"Of course you do." Dipper scoffed. "I can't lift that! He's huge." 

"I will," Bill said walking over to the corpse and kicked it's head gently with his shoe. He should have stayed away. The Omega watched as the Alpha was picking up the body and draping it over his shoulder. Following behind him slowly the Omega began to wonder something that had his gut wanting to be sick.

Why did his body feel the thrill of a bullet leaving a gun? Watching him fall at his mercy. The power over someone was weird. But his conscience was eating away at his mind.

"I can teach you," Bill said as he shoved the bloodied corpse into the car trunk. Locking it they made eye contact. "I can teach you to not feel the guilt." 

"How?" Dipper asked. "I'm not like you."

"No, but you have so much potential." Bill hummed helping him into the car. "Trust me when I say we are in this together."

Dipper bit his lip. "I-i trust you."

"Good." 

Warm lips collided in a kiss before the purring of the car engine roared. They sped off before anyone in the village could track them down. Dipper's gut calmed down. They are criminals. They are on the run. He can never go back now. Or everything will be lost. He's safe here.

He is safe with his Alpha.

Right?

Willson sat in the car as he watched Igor be killed by his son's Omega. How odd. He thought the Omega wouldn't even hurt a fly. The tables have turned and the game has changed. He put a hand to his chin and thought about it for a moment. He is going to have to try a little harder to get his Empire back. Or at least control the next generation that is- the parents must be gone before he can control the rest. His wife, daughter, parents are dead. He knows what it's like killing his parents. He had to kill his bumble bee before William got the chance.

He knows he's waiting to explode for revenge. He knows it.

He was not willing to let his wife die by his hands- only he can control everything. Him only.

He glared at the car as it sped off.

This will be his finest kill yet.


	22. I'd Do Anything For You (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> THIS IS A SEX CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has many kinks in it.
> 
> I'm sorry >.<

Bill had been checking on his Omega every now and then. Dipper was actually coping quite well. Well, for someone who was new to this whole thing. If you had told Bill five years ago that his little Omega would murder someone he would have laughed. He was nothing like him but maybe everyone has potential. The blonde then got the idea of maybe encouraging his potential. It was weird to think the Omega would do such a thing again.

"How are you feeling?"

Dipper looked up from staring at his palms. "Honestly, terrible."

"It gets easier," Bill replied sitting on the bed next to him. Rubbing his five-month pregnant belly and he felt a small kick which warmed his cold heart slightly. "I remember the guilt of my first kill of my Uncle. I was forced to do it but it still haunted me in my sleep."

"Why were you forced."

"My father was a wicked man," Bill replied. "Like me."

"No- your not wicked," Dipper replied putting a hand on his slumped shoulder. "You're amazing. After everything you went through you are an amazing father to Blaze."

"But still I hurt you." 

"You didn't really. I understand why you do what you do." Dipper hummed kissing his cheek. "And I love you."

"Do you?" Bill asked leaning closer. "Would you do anything for me?" He asked in a sultry whisper. The other felt shivers down his spine and nodded.

"Anything."

"Would you steal for me?" Bill asked holding his hand.

"Anything."

"Would you- kill for me?"

There was a pause but again Dipper nodded. "Anything for you-"

"I love you too." They closed the gap in a kiss. Opening their mouths to feel each other and map out each other's mouths with their tongue. Grabbing and pulling on the other's clothes Dipper pulled on his shirt as their lips merged together. Desperately he pressed harder into the kiss as if his life depended on it. Eventually, they broke apart with ragged breaths and panting. Sweat coated Bill's forehead as he gazed on the blushing Omega's blemish free face. Molten golden eyes dilating until only a ring of color was left. Lust and want filled his orbs as his hands roamed up the Omega's clothed torso.

The brunette leaned forward into the touch and nuzzled his neck before they leaned closer until their noses touched. "I want you." The Omega whimpered clutching the white shirt collar with need. Panting and eyes dilating the Alpha gulped and nodded, pressing him slowly to lay down on the plush sheets. Sun-kissed skin brushed over his clothes and under his loose blue shirt as gentle touched and nips on Dipper's hips got him gasping for more.

"Please."

"Please what?" Bill asked looking up. Eyes meeting in a mutual lustful expression as Dipper removed the Alpha's hand before sitting up. His pale hands tucked under his shirt and lifted it up and over his head slowly, revealing his swollen bump, stretch marks, and snow-kissed skin. Hearing the Alpha lick his lips he threw the shirt across the room before slowly cupping Bills hands in his own warm ones. He blushed a deep rose and brought the larger hands up to his chest and pressed them there.

"I want you to make love to me." He whispered stroking the hands with his thumb as he looked up with a sinful expression in his brown orbs, eyelids slack and his body wanting more of his mate. The Alpha growled suddenly and almost had to force himself from lunging forward and squishing the Omega under him. He needed to be careful with a heavily pregnant mate in his hands. He pushed him down gently before almost taring his shirt from his body. Throwing it across the room and crawling over the Omega on all fours, the sound of eager purring reaching his ears.

"Are you sure?" He asked, voice husky from the desire to mate in running throughout his body. 

"Yes- I've never been so sure in my life." The male under him breathed. 

A thick aroma of arousal filled the room. Bill smelt the slick run out of the Omega and he felt as if he was going to explode. Running a hand down the pale chest and over the bump, he hooked a finger under his loose sweatpants and slowly, seductively lifted them down. He was surprisingly met with black laced underwear that was warm and wet. Soaked in fluids of arousal.

Suddenly the Alpha felt hands unbuckle his belt and pull down his own black dress pants. A warm hand reached into his pants, past his underwear before he groaned at the feeling. Eyes snapped open when the hand retreated. A shit eating grin greeted him, a light blush dusted across his button nose. This brunette knew exactly what he was doing. 

Dipper hummed as he kicked off his sweatpants as he won't be needing them for the day. He felt Bill move above him to remove his own pants and cast them aside. Sharp canines were revealed through his panting breaths, his frustration. The pale hand moved back to the Alpha's now very noticeable tent in his black undergarments and rubbed it slowly. Bill let out a sharp hitch of breath and a small whine as the feeling of his crotch being rubbed. So dirty. 

"You like that Alpha?" Dipper asked, his pace quickening as he watched Bill squeeze his eyes shut and try not to let out a moan. "Yeah? You like when I rub your cock through your underwear?" He leaned up and whispered, nipping at the other's ear. The Blonde's head rested in the crook of the other's neck and licked at the mating mark slowly causing Dipper to gasp at the warm feeling. He wanted more.

"Lick me again." He muttered leaning closer into the tongue that lapped up his neck. He began to pant and suddenly he pulled down the Alpha's underwear and wrapped a hand round the long shaft and gave it a few strokes. Long and slow.

"Pinetree." Bill panted against his skin. "Lay down." 

The Omega obeyed and stopped caressing and touching. Now it was the blonde's turn to tease. He slowly pulled the laced underwear down to the other's ankles to which Dipper kicked them off. Bill stared at his hard member and smirked.

"Someone's grown." He cooed and leaned down to kiss at the bottom of his large bump. 

"Well, I have grown since last time- well last-last time," Dipper said with a breathless laugh. He combed a hand through golden locks as the mouth that was peppering his skin with kisses moved lower and lower. Both completely nude and pressed flush against each other, Dipper let out a loud moan as he felt his cock being engulfed in a wet warm mouth. Plump lips twitched as his Alpha began to deep throat him before stopping and rubbing the head that leaked precum. 

Lapping up the white liquid and swallowing before moving his hands to rub around the puckered hole agonizingly. Gasps and keens left the Omega's lips as he felt long fingers tease him. Slick coating them. 

"I wonder-"

A finger pressed in. It was easy considering how wet and loose the Omega already was. Just right for his Alpha. Pulling out just enough to be sucked back in by the other's velvety walls. He added another finger and began scissoring his fingers. Looking up to watch the Omega lean his head back in pleasure.

"Please Please." Dipper moaned, hands clutching the white sheets below him. 

Bill wasted no time in laying down before making a 'come here' motion with his finger. Dipper got up and crawled over before seating himself on his mate's abdomen. He leaned back when he felt the other's warm cock between his buttcheeks. "Please Daddy." Dipper moaned. The baby bump pressed between them.

Bill went bright red and let out an insightful growl before bucking his hips. The head of his dick pressing slowly into the Omega's hole. Dipper leaned down until he was full and let out a strangled moan. Tipping head back and hands braced on Bill's chest the two were waiting to get adjusted.

"Fuck baby." Bill huffed, voice hoarse. "Come on- ride Daddy's cock." He said with lust coating his voice.

Dipper was careful to sit up and sink back down as the large mass began penetrating him. Huffs and moans filled the room. "Y-Yes." Dipper sighed as he began to practically jump in the Alpha's lap. Walls pulsating and slick oozing down his thigh and running onto the sheets. Eyes filled with desire.

"Faster."

Bill began bucking his hips to meet the Omega before he felt a squeal of pleasure when he hit the right spot. "T-There!" He heard a pleasurable gasp, eyes wide and chest moving rapidly the Alpha's growled. His gut began to feel warm and pool and he knew he was close.

"Keep going baby- you're doing so fucking well." He praised and put his hands on the other's swollen hips. "Come on I'm so close to filling you, baby." 

"Please, Alpha! Please fill me." The Omega begged moving fast and faster. Bill's cock disappearing each time they thrust and became one. "F-Fuck." Dipper cursed and stopped moving when he climaxed with a low squeal. Hands sinking into the Alpha's chest and wet inside walls convulsing in his pleasurable climax. It was enough as The Alpha bucked up one final time and released with a growl. 

Bill felt something warm on his chest- he eventually found the strength to lift the Omega off of him which earned a displeased whine. Leaking his seed all over the sheets Bill watched the Omega's hole push the access sticky liquid out as he layed beside him. Both panting, Dipper moved closer to nuzzle the other with a kiss to the cheek.

"I'd do anything for you."

Bill chuckled. "And I would do anything for you, my Omega." 

The two shared another kiss but paused like a deer in headlights when they heard footsteps run away from their bedroom door which was slightly open with a small gap no bigger than the size of a grape. Bill's eyes widened.

"Shit- Was he?"

"For Fuck's sakes!" Bill hissed and jumped out of bed. He slapped a hand to his forehead.

**He forgot to lock the door**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Javal who wrote the smut for me, I'm terrible at it so LOL.
> 
> And now they are going to have to tell Blaze about the birds and bees huh?


	23. "What Were You Doing?"

"Blaze?" Bill asked knocking gently on his son's bedroom door. He felt honestly embarrassed about what just happened. He honestly hoped deep down that it was Pyronica or a maid spying on them. "Open up the door buddy."

"Go away!" He heard a weak yell.

Sighing Bill opened the bedroom door to a dark room inside. Everything was a mess, boxes, and toys scattered everywhere. He heard silent whimpers come from the closet door and so the Alpha walked over to find Blaze huddled at the bottom, crying. "Hey hey, what's wrong?" He crouched down and reached to comfort him but the boy flinched away. Bill's eyes widened.

_"Please don't-" The seven-year-old pleaded as he tried to keep hidden in his closet. A large drunken hand was trying to pry the doors open to get him to come out. "Stop Father I don't want to!" He begged to keep the door shut with his puny weight. But when the strength of his father did manage to open the doors, the boy flinched at his dark words. "What's wrong William? Do you not love Daddy?" He slurred in his drunken state and the room was filled with screams and sobs. ___

__Bill blinked and stared at the cowering young Alpha._ _

__"Blaze- I- I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I will never EVER hurt you." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. The younger brunette rubbed his watery eyes._ _

__"But what were you doing to mommy?" He asked. "You were hurting him-"_ _

__"No!" Bill snapped in a saddened tone. "No! I'd never hurt mommy, ever." Bill said as he lifted the child from the closet._ _

__"Why was he screaming then?" Came the mumble. Bill kept his mouth shut as the two sat on the bed. "Did he hurt you?"_ _

__"No- Blaze no one got hurt I promise," Bill replied softly. "It's a parent thing, you'll understand when you're older alright?"_ _

__Blaze nodded and wiped more tears. He tried to stop himself from shaking but he couldn't. "Is mommy okay?"_ _

__"Perfectly fine my boy, want to come to see him?" Bill asked and Blaze nodded. The Alpha picked up his son silently cursing himself for upsetting him so much while they walked back to the room. He slowly opened the door and sneaked inside to find the Omega curled up and asleep after their intense lovemaking. Bill had cleaned them with a wet cloth for now and changed the sheets so Blaze shouldn't find anything odder than he already did. "Look there's mommy, just fine eh?" Bill nudged him and he nodded._ _

__Blaze wriggled out of his father's grip and slowly approached the sleeping brunette. He poked his mother's cheek and caused him to stir in his sleep. Blaze climbed onto the bed and began to gently shake Dipper awake. Tired eyes opened and he smiled lazily._ _

__"Hey honey- Are you doing alright?" He asked with a yawn._ _

__"Mommy."_ _

__"Yes?" He asked sitting up and hugging him close. He felt so bad._ _

__"Why were you and Daddy making strange noises and jumping on top of each other?" He asked._ _

__"Uh, exercise," Dipper replied._ _

__"Oh."_ _

__"No one got hurt." He added. "Just- when that happens again which it won't, if you see anything like that from anyone I want you to leave okay?" Dipper said. "I'm so sorry honey."_ _

__"It's okay." Came the mumble. "But why are you asleep?"_ _

__"I'm very tired."_ _

__"Oh alright." Blaze said scooting away to snuggle into a nearby pillow. "Can I sleep too?" He asked sweetly. Looking up with big golden eyes which were full of life. Dipper smiled and nodded._ _

__"Sure."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Blaze doesn't suspect a thing. Keep Blaze Innocent pls.


	24. Put To The Test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you Do Anything for me? Prove it.

"Mama."

Dipper stirred in his sleep and ended up rolling back over. He was breathing quite heavily and he felt a small hand prod at his face. He then heard someone speak and his eyes fluttered open. He felt beads of sweat stream down his body. A hand patted his back and two sets of concerned eyes were staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Bill looked concerned and Blaze looked beyond worried. 

"Are you alright?" The older Alpha asked.

"Yes?"

Did he do something wrong that caused them to wake him up? Searching their eyes for a sign of just anything that he might have done he searched curiously. He found nothing. That was until he remembered what he was dreaming about. Igor. He remembers the force of the gun pushing back on his already tired body as the bullet left the gun and into the destination of Igor's skull. It felt good but bad. The guilt in his mind was eating away at him. Or it was before he finally put it to rest.

He had promised he'd do anything. And he did, right?

"Are you okay- You were thrashing about." 

"Just fine." He murmured and turned over to go back to sleep. 

In the morning Bill was the first one to wake up. He left Dipper asleep as he was tossing and turning all night. He went into his office to make a few phone calls. It didn't take him long as before he could even finish his work a maid burst through his door in a rush of utter panic. He looked at her utterly confused. But when those vile words left her lips his whole body tensed. Suddenly the blonde Alpha stormed around the house and downt he stairs to the entrance only to be over shadowed by a large figure wearing a smug smile as his mask.

"William how nice to see you."

"Piss off Dad or I'll get rid of you personally." He growled.

"What ever do you mean by that?"

"I know you sent Igor to get me." Bill muttered his hand slowly moving to his pocket. Their sharp eyes locked and Willson pulled out his gun faster than the blonde. It was pointing at him.

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything." He hushed with a sickening tone. "I'll teach your son well."

"Don't you dare go near him!" Bill snapped. "I won't let you rape him like you did to me." came the hiss.

"How was it rape when sometimes you begged me for it?"

"YOU BRAINWASHED ME YOU SICKO!" Bill screamed reaching into his pocket. Before he could so anything Willson collapsed. 

His golden eyes met James' who was holding a frying pan. He made him unconcious.

"Perfect." Bill laughed. "Hey Xanthar! Bring him to my office I have a few words I need to say."

Meanwhile Dipper heard Bill call his name and shortly after he was blindfolded. Being escorted down a row of hallways and doors. Bill keeping his hands in his own saying that he has a surprise for him. Saying that he's proud of him. How much he loves him. It shouldn't have made his chest go lighter and his heart to warm. He was messed up and he knew it but his cheeky blushing smile vanished when Bill let him inside a very familiar room with a very familiar set up. The black silk blindfold fell and Dipper's horrified eyes met the emotionless ones of Willson Cipher, strapped to a wooden chair.

"Bill?" Dipper asked in a whisper. He stared at the dry blood on Willsons head- the rope gag around his mouth. The sound of the metal door locking.

"Yes love?" Bill asked coming up behind him. Snaking his arms around his pregnant waist and rubbing the swollen bump. A kiss was pressed onto his neck and before he knew it Bill had let go.

This room brought back a memory that he wished he could have forgotten. He remembers the cold dark room. He remembers the rotting wooden chair he was tied to and the sound of crazed laughter and metal chains ringing off the concrete walls. He remembers the heartbreak and pain of the knife.

He remembers the torture room.

And ehere he was, in another one accept he was looking down at the victim. Bill's own father. Dipper's brown orbs snapped to Bill who was playing with a silver knife, his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up as if he had some work to do. Dipper felt the lump in his throat get stuck and the thought of breathing became a shallow idea in the back of his scared mind. Razor sharp as the blonde put it next to the elder mans neck while grinning like a madman.

"This is going to be fun!" He chuckled. "I'm going to cause you every last drop of pain that you caused me in my entire life, doesnt that sound wonderful father?" He said in a mocking tone. Sick and sweet as a drop of crimson red liquid fell out of a small nip of the knife's blade.

"Oh but it won't be much fun if we can't hear those beautiful screams now will it?" He slashed the rope around the older Alpha's mouth as it fell to the floor.

"William un hand me!" He demanded with a raspy voice. Dipper could hear the fear under his act.

"No." Came the stone cold reply before he slashed at his face causing a large gash and a muffled hiss to rrupt. He was good at hiding pain. "Y'know pain is fun but causing it is better, don't you agree?"

"S-stop please." His father begged.

"You never stopped when I begged. Right before you abused me inside and out." 

Dipper couldn't speak. He knew the fate of Willson already miles away but he would be sick if he saw another murder again.

"In fact how about I do what you did to me- but with a twist?" Bill said darkly as a hand unbuckled the mans pants. Dipper's eyes widned before a loud spine chilling scream filled the room. Bill had done something to his father that even made Dipepr want to die.

"You cut off his dick!?" Dipper ended up stuttering with watering eyes. Bill turned around with a shrug.

"So? Now he can't abuse me no more." He said and walked over to a closet where Dipper heard the quiet re loading of a gun. "I'll make this quick Willson." Came the sweet tune of humming. Dipper jumped up in fright when he felt the two arms return around his waist and two hands end up in his own.

Accept he felt something heavy be placed in them.

Watery brown eyes met a large jet black pistol in his hands.

"Would you do anything for me?" Bill whispered into his ear with a kiss to the earlobe. "Would you steal for me?"

"Anything." Dipper heard himself repeat like a robot.

"Would you jump off a bridge for me?" 

"Anything." He repeated.

He felt Bill smirk agains't his skin. 

"Would you kill for me?"

A pause. Dipper began to shake but he looked at Bill from his side vision and he looked pretty much like an insane serial killer. Pupils small as a nail head. He even thought his grin beat the cheshire cat's grin as it almost cut his face in half.

"Anything." He almost let out in a barely audiable whisper. Feeling his hands be lifted to aim the gun he stopped shaking. Bill's hands in his own as the gun was pointed directly at the man who was screaming, tugging at the restraints for mercy. All of the screaming was shrowded out in the moment. Only one sentance stuck out to Dipepr.

"If I do this, Will we still be together?" He asked in a whisper.

"For eternity sapling."

He pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been uploading I had a family emergency but I'm back now! What do you think will happen next?


	25. This Can't be Happening Now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill ends up having a few horrible memories return and before he could make sense of it, Dipper snaps him back to reality.

"You did it." Bill muttered staring at the bloody corpse of his father. He didn't feel Dipepr flinch or even shake once he actually pulled the trigger. Walking forward with the only sounds in the room being that of his shoes against the concrete floor. He went over to inspect the body and found not one but four gun shot wounds. He swore he only heard one.

"My my you have a good aim." Bill hummed tracing a wound with his finger before getting the bitter crimson liquid on it. He wiped it on the mans pale frightened expression- still to the touch like stone. "I'm proud of you." 

"What will you do with the body?" Dipper asked dropping the pistol to the floor with a metal clank. "The blood is pooling." came a remark as he pointed at the puddle of red forming under the chair. 

"Burn it." 

"That's all?" Dipper asked.

"He doesn't deserve a proper grave- I'm glad you killed him." 

"I'd do anything for you."

_"Belle? Would you do anything for me?" A ten-year-old William Cipher asked his twin sister Isabelle. She nodded as the two walked home together. He had found comfort in his twin but the same could not be said for Belle. She hated her twin. Always being compared to him by their mother. She was a daddy's girl while he was a mother's boy. "Would you save me from danger?" He asked. The false reply of 'anything' left her lips but when the time came to fulfill the promise she failed._

_"All you had to do was tell them it was YOU!" Bill screamed throwing an expensive vase at the smirking sixteen-year-old blonde girl who just so happened to be his twin. She looked so smug. Bill had caught her sleeping with a teacher in the bathroom lockers at school for a quick buck and a passing grade in their shared French class. Bill told their school council and Belle was going to be investigated before she turned it on him. The devil had planted a box of cigarettes in his locker, assaulted a teacher in a disguise (his own hoodie to be exact) and framed him on multiple occasions until- "I GOT EXPELLED FROM THE UNIVERSITY I WANTED TO GOTO BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

Bill blinked.

_"Would you do anything Cousin?" the three-year-old boy asked with big innocent eyes. Blond strands of lush golden hair in his face. Igor, the now seven-year-old half Russian laughed patting his head kindly. He nodded with a cheerful reply of 'anything cousin!' and even then it was a lie. He ended up trying to murder him. Igor had done terrible things to him including talking shit about him. Getting him in trouble with private FBI agents to make him look like the good guy. Bill hated him but respected him for his gang's reputation._

He looked at Dipper suddenly furrowed his eyebrows at the look of horror on Bill's face. He watched as Dipper's own confused face turned to one of pain.

_"Mommy would you do anything for me?" Bill asked tugging on his mother's nightgown. She had smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead before guiding him back to bed. The four-year-old was told a story. She had promised him that night that she would protect him. She would do anything for her children. Even she lied. She chose James and Belle over him. Although she treats him better than his father ever did and loved him dearly so, she still left him to become the monster who he had merged into._

_"How could you?!" Bill screamed at his mother. She cowered back in shame. She had gone with his first mate to get the abortion and after Lia's death, Bill was furious to find this out, from his own brother who carried out the procedure at the orders of their sweet mother. "You Killed my child- my baby," Bill whispered. "YOU MONSTER!" He threw a knife at the door narrowly missing his mother by a few inches. He would never forgive her for that but she was all he had left._

He was the only one who actually lived up to the promise.

"Pinetree?" Bill stumbled forward to brace the Omega before he collapsed. 

Dipper began to whine in pain, clutching his own stomach. He felt waves of pure torture shoot up his spine. Letting out a wail of agony Bill ended up lifting him up bridal style and rushing to their shared bedroom. By the time the Alpha lay him down and the second he did his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

_**His water had broke.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's six months pregnant and about to give birth. 
> 
> Welp.
> 
> Must wait until tomorrow to find out eh? ;)


	26. Double Trouble

"Bill!" Came the scream as the blonde was frantically running around the en-suite for towels and his cell phone. Where did he leave it? Bill picked up the phone and dialed his brother's number. He kept looking through the door to find Dipper curled up crying and breathing heavily.

He had forgotten how scary watching someone give birth truly was. 

"James I need you- Just stop- LISTEN TO ME! MY MATE IS ABOUT TO SHIT OUT A BABY!" Bill screamed in panic. He listened rolling his eyes at James' panicking as he knew the dangers of premature birth. Especially at six months. He also had to correct Bill that babies weren't pooped out. "shut up! I know! I MADE THE BABY I KNOW WHERE THEY COME FROM!" Bill yelled before hanging up at the last words of "GET HERE NOW."

Bill almost ran through to the bed and put a hand on the Omega's forehead to try to calm him down.

"What if the baby doesn't make it- I'm too early." He winced at the pulsing pain in his abdomen. 

"Shh, they will. That baby is strong like you." He hushed and pecked his cheek.

Not long after and Bill had to remove Dipper's pants in order to set up the towels. Dipper had begun to try to push without the assistance of a medical professional as he couldn't take the pain anymore. He wanted this kid out of him already. "I don't remember it being this bad!" He screamed and pushed before gasping for air after he finished. 

"Take it easy- James should be here any-"

"IM HERE!" The younger Cipher yelled bursting through the door with an incubator contraption. "We will need to take it to the hospital as it's early."

"You can't." Bill snapped. He felt the Omega squeeze his hand with a hiss escaping his lips. "They will arrest me and take Pinetree away and my children!"

"I'll say it's my baby then." James gritted as he set up the temporary machinery before slapping on some latex gloves. "Bill go get some scissors."

Narrowing his golden eyes Bill glared. "Why?"

"To cut the cord you ass!" James slapped him gently to hurry up and sure enough, he came back within moments later with scissors. The younger of the two stood in front of Dippers wide open legs and braced them with his hands on his bent knees. "I need you to push."

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Dipper snapped. James told him to push when a contraction hit and sure enough he could see the baby's head. 

"Almost there." He muttered ready to scoop up the newborn babe.

"You can do it blossom." Bill encouraged as best he could to try and mask the fear in his voice. Dipper squeezed his hand before a cry emerged in the room. A snipping sound of the cord being cut and Dipper was supposed to feel relieved.

"A baby girl!" James announced wrapping the wriggling bundle up in a black towel and handing her to Bill. 

"Perfect." He muttered rocking her.

Unfortunately, Bill and James almost jumped out of their very own skin when Dipper screamed again. James looked oddly confused until the panting and screams came back. Without hesitation, James looked at the bloodied entrance of where the last child came from and sure enough-

"There's two." He muttered.

Bill however almost had his lungs and brain collapse he was that shocked. He began to stutter silently like a fish out of water before James felt the Omega's abdomen and sure enough the contractions were still happening.

"Brace yourself Dipper, you are having twins."

"I DONT CARE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Came to the growl and red eyes glaring at him. Bill kept a hold of the hand that was now shaking with fear and told him sweet nothings and before they knew it. It all stopped.

Dipper breathed out. 

"Another girl," James said wrapping her up. "Smaller, she will most likely need to incubate longer." He added.

"Can I hold her first?" Dipper asked, obviously tired but happy about his two new daughters. With a nod, the small princess was handed to the Omega who instantly purred and nuzzled the baby. 

"Um, Pinetree?"

"Yes?" Dipper replied not paying attention to his mate.

"What do we call them?"

**Oh right, they didn't even think of names.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of you guessed twins. It wasn't that much of a twist. BUT ANYWAYS GIVE ME GIRL NAMES!
> 
> I will not pre-write the next chapter so I can let you guys decide some name suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for all the support <3


	27. Unexpected Visits?

Mabel sat in the shack. Bouncing her leg in anticipation and worry. The family had a call from the police just hours earlier. Pacifica rubbed her back gently as they waited for that knock at the door. Ford had to get Stanley to sit down as he was about to go all out with his brand new shotgun if they even knew where that blonde rat was. Almost ten months since Dipper just vanished. Authorities tried to find him but nothing came up- that was until about a week ago.

"Come in." Ford opened the door and deputy Durland and Blubbs entered with their hats off. A bit dramatic considering Dipper was alive, right?

"We have some news in the case," Blubbs said nudging Durland who cleared his throat.

"Uh yes- we have some information that had been logged into a hospital, in Texas." 

Their mouths hung open. "Texas!?" Stan almost fell over. "What the hell are they doing in Texas!?" 

The officers glanced at each other awkwardly. "Well, the thing is- it wasn't them who checked in." 

"Well, who was it? The tooth fairy?" Came Stanley's sarcastic reply.

"No two twins were registered by Cipher's brother, James." Came some puzzling news. "We think we could track him down to get him to talk."

"Can I come with you?" Mabel asked keeping her tears back. The officers looked reluctant but she began to plead. "Please, I haven't seen him in so long- Please."

"Okay fine." 

~ ~ ~

"How are they doing?" Dipper asked. He was currently hunched over in a hospital chair next to two incubator machines. One hand pressed on the clear glass of one of his daughter's machines. He watched as both of their small chests rose with each breath that they exhaled. Wires hooked up left and right. 

"Fine- I still don't think you should be here, either of you." He glanced at Bill who was looking at his fingernails, leaning against the wall next to the smaller girl's machine. 

He got a glare back. "Piss off they are my kids too." 

"Yeah, and you're a wanted criminal!" James hissed quickly gripping his clipboard. "And you're in the hospital that I work in- I could be in serious trouble." 

"Oh boo hoo." Bill rolled his eyes. "Just get them fixed alright?"

A noise of frustration left the younger Cipher male's mouth before he stormed off to see a different much kinder patient. Dipper looked at Bill with a look of 'Just why' and Bill sighed before sitting down next to him.

"They will be okay." He muttered.

"Yeah, they will."

The two watched the twins in awe all while a small brunette stood a meter or two behind them, looking at his parents sadly. He held a stuffed animal in his hands and watched as his parents fussed over his new sisters like they were some kind of golden treasure. Why were they treat better just because they were stuffed in some kind of alien machine? Blaze watched as Dipper tried to hold the hand of the youngest twin- what was her name again?

Blaze bit his lip and then his expression brightened at an idea. He had been in this stupid place for over a week now and e was bored stiff. "Daddy, can we play hide and seek?" He asked but he didn't get a reply. Only the sound of cooing at the babies came back from his parents. Blaze pouted and shuffled closer and tapped his father's shoulder. "Daddy?"

"Not now Blaze." Came the snappy reply as his small hand was shoved off his shoulder. "She must be tired." 

Blaze huffed angrily and listened to them fuss over the girls. "Mommy I'm hungry-"

"We will get food later," Dipper said. Why did his parents not love him anymore? Is it because he wasn't as small as his siblings?

Blaze tried to keep back the tears and he sniffled a bit but not even that fazed the Alpha or Omega. He just wanted a hug or someone to even talk to him. Instead of hanging around the small brunette dashed off in a crying fit down the hallway. 

"Blaze?" Dipper turned around but he was gone. Bill put a hand on his shoulder.

"He probably went to the toilet darling, he'll be back." 

But they didn't realize that Blaze had run out of the building crying for his parents. He ended up just walking out and down the street. Looking through glossy eyes he had no clue where he was. A six-year-old boy in the middle of Texas is not the best mix. Hell, they even forgot his own Birthday because of a stupid new sibling or two. Gripping his shoulders Blaze walked around the streets avoiding the women and men with guns and other children who stared at him strangely.

He had a few quarters in his pocket that he found on the hospital floor so he went to go buy some candy from a store. After that, he tried to go back but he noticed he was lost. Rolling his golden eyes he figured it was for the best- his parent's never loved him anyway. Stupid attention sisters taking his mommy away from him! He was here first! Shoving some candy in his mouth he walked around a nearby park for a bit and played on the swings.

Blaze William Cipher is a young Alpha! He doesn't need his parents! He's six for hell's sakes- he can surely look after himself. After giving himself a little pep talk Blaze ended up just bursting out in tears again. "I want my mommy." He barely whispered. Did they even notice he was gone?

~ ~ ~

"Alright, Mabel there it is." Durland pulled up to the hospital in their rented car. The family thought buying a ticket straight to Texas was worth having Dipper back. Durland decided to accompany them in case Cipher was still hanging around. The group walked up to the front desk and asked for James Cipher. Reluctantly the secretary obliged and James was in their view moments later. 

"YOU BASTARD TELL ME WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS!" Stan raged grabbing the young doctor by the white collar. James shook violently.

"What the hell!?" James pushed him away and glared at him. "You must be the Pines then?" came the suspicious question.

"Too right we are!" Mabel hissed. "Where are my brother and Nephew you sicko!" 

"I didn't do anything! As for Blaze, he's MISSING!" James yelled. The family stood still.

"What?" Mabel mumbled.

"He ran off sometime today and your BROTHER is out looking for him!" He yelled back.

"But we thought Dipper was in a hospital-" Durland scratched his neck in utter confusion.

"No his daughters are." 

Silence.

"Daughters?" The group said in unison. James huffed and told them to follow him upstairs to the baby ward where they saw two small babies in incubator machines. Dusty blonde strands of hair on their head and tiny freckles on each of their small cheeks. "What?"

"This is Alcora Rose Cipher and her twin sister Affine May Cipher." James pointed to each girl. "Daughters of Bill Cipher and your brother."

"He raped him didn't he- Dipper wouldn't, not again!" Mabel screamed at him before running out onto the streets of Texas. If she could find Blaze first then Dipper would have to show up. Walking around the place it didn't take long before she saw a small hunched over the figure on the sidewalk playing with some stones.

"Blaze?" She muttered before his small watery golden eyes met her brown ones. "Blaze!"

She dashed over to him and fell to her knees in a hug. "Oh my gosh, we found you- Blaze where the hell have you been?" Mabel hugged him close and the boy began to sob.

"Auntie Mabel?" He asked and she nodded wiping his tears. "Why are you here?" 

"I came looking for you and Dipper! Where have you been for the past year?" She asked softly, honestly just happy to see that he wasn't dead.

"With Daddy." He replied. But before she could question him further a distraught yelling snapped her attention to the running, crying Omega who had just found his son.

"BLAZE!"

Her eyes widened.

"Dipper?"


	28. He Ruined Everything.

"Dipper!" Mabel gasped and ran forward almost making them both fall to the floor. "You're alive- Oh my God you're alive." She sobbed onto his chest. She suddenly stopped being so happy when two firm hands grasped her won and shoved them from his chest. She looked confused at him but her brother seemed to be upset and not in a happy way. He shoved her away from him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

She was shocked- stumbling over her words she began to cry more. "Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked. He gave no reply. "I came to rescue you!"

"Rescue me? From what?" He asked signaling to Blaze to come closer. The boy did so and hugged the Omega back. "I'm fine, you should go back home."

"No! I'm taking you and Blaze home, he took you- set your house on fire!" Mabel pleaded to reach out for him but he flinched back.

"I was in no danger!" The Omega snapped.

"He raped you!"

"I love him!" 

Silence.

Looking absolutely shocked and upset Mabel stepped back to have a good look at her brother. She glanced him up and down for any sign of him lying or just Stockholm syndrome but she didn't find any doubts or pleads in his eyes. Just envy and coldness. Stan stepped closer but Dipper flinched back gripping Blaze closer. 

"Leave us alone." He growled out. "I don't want to go with you-"

Durland gave the family a glance and tried to reason with him but Dipper was having none of it. From the sidelines, Bill watched the family bicker and plead but his Pinetree wanted him and no one else. Exactly how it should be.

"Get lost!" Dipper screamed when Wendy grabbed his wrist- eyes flashing red and a total rush of instincts and Bill stormed out from the shadows of the nearby building, a gun in his pocket. Wendy wasn't giving up so easily though and Durland grabbed his taser from his belt aiming it up as a 'threat'.

"A taser? Honestly?" Bill cackled standing too close to Dipper for comfort.

"Kid he's messed with you-" Ford tried but Dipper told him to shut it. He didn't want to go with them anymore. Why can't they see that?

Wendy grabbed Dipper's arm but he shook her off with a scream and Bill pulled him out of her reach. Instead, the other Alpha did the worst mistake anyone could have done- She grabbed Blaze who yelped at the sudden contact. That raised alarm bells in Dipper's head. The Omega snarled and without a second thought grabbed the gun from Bill's jacket [ocket and aimed it directly at her.

Wendy went wide-eyed and Durland tensed up.

"Give back my baby now." Came the deep growl.

Wendy handed him to Mabel- with the gun still pointed at her, she glanced at Mabel. They then heard a huff from Pacifica who thought this whole fiasco was too dramatic. She knew Dipper wouldn't hurt a soul so she simply went up to grab his shoulder, knock some sense into him.

Dipper's eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger on her.

"PACIFICA!" Mabel screamed as the blonde Omega fell to the floor dead in her own blood. Bill tried to suppress the grin on his face and the Pines family looked up at Dipper who glared at the corpse before kicked her bloody head.

"Don't ever fucking touch me!" He screamed at the corpse- glancing angrily at Mabel who was crying on the floor for her dead mate. Bill put a hand on his shoulder proudly and kissed his cheek.

"Go for it."

Wendy tried to approach the body but a loud bang was heard again- She hissed and gripped her bleeding shoulder.

"Blaze come on!" Dipper yelled and the shaking boy nodded wanting to go with his parents. "Don't dare follow us." 

They stood in shock as the three vanished. 

Sounds of hisses and cries of sadness filled the air.

"He killed her..." Durland muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story is coming up-
> 
> Do you want the third book or is this enough?
> 
> I need to know if there will be a cliffhanger or I'll just wrap it up at the end if not :)


	29. A Hated End. (Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Mabel sat in the hospital glaring at the machines. A month. A whole month and these two brats were allowed out. She shuffled in her seat in discomfort when a social worker came through the doors along with her own to children. Megan and Pearce her two children looked upset. They had a right to be! Their uncle murdered their mother in cold blood and now Mabel was having to adopt two little demons. James, Bills brother, had vanished from the hospital days after the Pines showed up. Most likely on the run too for not calling sooner. The police weren't happy with him either.

The officers had stayed around the twin girls for an entire month to make sure Dipper or Bill didn't come back for them. They had vanished from existence along with Blaze.

"Your willing to take care of them?" The social worker asked. Mabel's stomach turned and she nodded.

"Who else will?"

The taller pale woman sat next to her and helped her fill out the forms. Mabel signed each and every one of them. Cursing the day they were born. After she finished signing their certificates of adoption she glared at her own new children. Alcora and Affine Pines. How she already hated them both.

She had taken the girl's home days after their adoption back to Gravity Falls and began to adjust back to her life without Pacifica. She hadn't even heard from anyone but Ford asking if maybe she shouldn't take care of the girls. She didn't want to but felt like she needed to. She had a big house. She could accommodate them she was sure of it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the country Dipper was staring at the floor. He had to leave them behind and he felt so bad about it. Blaze was upset with him for forgetting his birthday and Bill was trying to get them out of the country asap. He turned over on his bed and hoped that his little stars were alright- he would find them one day. One day he will hunt them down but for now, He's stuck in the life of crime.

Who said he didn't want to be?

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been missing for a month. Family problems but this is the end of this book. I will make another but it's going to have more of a one-shot vibe to it. Don't know when I'll post it tho.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Any theories for the plot of the next one?


End file.
